


My Chains are Broken

by DarthRavager86



Series: The Chronicles of Darth Thana [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Jyn Erso, Gen, Imperial Jyn Erso, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Sith Jyn Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: After her defeat at the hands of the Jedi, Darth Thana is now cut off from the force, and in rebel custody.





	1. Chapter 1

One month has passed since Emperor Palpatine’s adopted daughter, DARTH THANA, was defeated by Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano, and arrested by forces of the Rebel Alliance.

 

Thana infiltrated the rebellion using the name ‘Jyn Erso’, and brainwashed rebel hero LUKE SKYWALKER, forcing him to be loyal to her, and convincing him that she was a Jedi, on a secret mission to rebuild the Jedi Order.

 

Now, with her true identity revealed, Thana resides in a holding cell on the rebel base as the rebel leaders debate what to do with the captured Imperial princess, while Luke Skywalker, stripped of his command, now stands before the rebel leaders on the alliance’s flagship, Home One...

  
  
  


On Home One, Luke Skywalker stands before the council of the Rebel Alliance, with Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger standing next to him.

 

“So, it is your opinion that Lieutenant Skywalker is now free of this woman’s mind control?” General Dodonna asks.

 

“That’s correct, general. He knows what was done to him, and he knows who Jyn Erso really is.” Ezra answers.

 

“Thank you, General Bridger. Lieutenant Skywalker, do you have anything to say?” Mon Mothma asks.

 

“I was an idiot. I thought she was trying to help me. She told me she was a Jedi. I believed her.” Luke says.

 

“You knew she was a force user, and didn’t tell anyone?” General Madine asks.

 

“Yes, general, I knew. She told me not to tell anyone. She claimed to be working undercover to rebuild the Jedi Order in secret, and didn’t want anyone to know what she was doing. Thanks to her control, I had no choice but to do as she asked of me.” Luke answers.

 

“So, you admit to lying to your superiors, and aiding an enemy of the alliance?” Madine asks.

 

“General Madine, Luke was under her control. He didn’t do any of this intentionally. He was under powerful mind control, which, fortunately, I was able to remove.” Ezra says.

 

“Whether Skywalker is free of this mind control or not, the fact is, he betrayed the alliance. The evidence is clear. That is why I authorized security to continue holding him in confinement.” Dodonna says.

 

“I understand why Luke was arrested and kept in a cell, but demoting him? Was that really necessary?” Leia asks.

 

“I admit that the punishment is a little harsh, but it is what the council decided, based on General Dodonna’s recommendation.” Mothma says.

 

“What about keeping him locked up for a month? Ezra freed him from Thana’s control nearly two weeks ago, yet Luke was still kept in his cell!” Leia says.

 

“General Cracken’s people hadn’t finished their investigation yet. As alliance chief of operations, I authorized them to take as much time as they needed. Besides, can we really trust this man anymore?” Dodonna asks.

 

“Are you suggesting that he is an Imperial spy?” Admiral Ackbar asks.

 

“It is possible. We would need to do a thorough interrogation to be sure.” Madine says.

 

“I am satisfied that Lieutenant Skywalker is no longer a threat to this alliance. There will be no interrogation, General Madine. I propose that he be reinstated as leader of Rogue Squadron, with the rank of commander, effective immediately. Such an action will of course require a vote from this council.” Mothma says.

 

“Madam Chancellor, I hardly think this is appropriate. He should earn back our trust first. Then, maybe, he can have his rank back.” Madine says.

 

“The council will vote on this matter, general, as well as the status of the criminal charges. Lieutenant Skywalker, if you will please wait outside.” Mothma says.

 

“Yes, madam chancellor.” Luke says. He leaves the room, and Ezra takes an empty seat.

 

“On the matter of the criminal charges against Lieutenant Luke Skywalker, I move that this council now vote to dismiss said charges due to the fact that Skywalker was under enemy mind control, and had no free will.” Mothma says.

 

“I second.” Leia says.

 

“I third.” Ackbar says.

 

“Very well. Let us vote. All those in favor of dismissing the charges, please raise your hands.” Mothma says. Almost everyone present raises their hand. Only General Madine and a few others do not. Mothma says “The vote is fifty seven to six in favor. All criminal charges against Luke Skywalker shall be immediately dismissed. Now, I move that we vote on whether or not to reinstate Luke Skywalker to the rank of commander.”

 

“I second.” Leia says.

 

“I third.” Ackbar says.

 

“Very well. Let us vote. All those in favor of reinstating Luke Skywalker to the rank of commander, please raise your hands.” Mothma says. Most in the room raise their hands. Mothma says “The vote is forty one to twenty two in favor. Luke Skywalker shall be restored to the rank of commander, effective immediately. As for his appointment as leader of Rogue Squadron, I shall leave that up to General Dodonna.”

 

“I’ll put Skywalker on reserve for now. He can assist General Syndulla with pilot training.” Dodonna says.

 

“Really? You’d have one of our best pilots on reserve? Out of the cockpit?” Leia asks.

 

“He helped train most of the pilots we have, and he fired the torpedo that took out the Death Star. We need Luke Skywalker in his x-wing, leading Rogue Squadron.” Hera says. Dodonna sits in silence for several seconds.

 

“Alright. I’ll give him his squadron back.” Dodonna says.

 

“Very good, general. Security, please have Lieutenant Skywalker enter.” Mothma says.

  
  
  


Luke returns to the council room, and stands at attention.

 

“Luke Skywalker, this council has voted to dismiss all charges against you. You are hereby released from custody. We have also restored your commander’s rank, and General Dodonna has agreed to allow you to return to your post as Rogue Leader. You are reinstated to active duty, and are now free to go.” Mothma says.

 

“Thank you, Madam Chancellor, members of the council.” Luke says. He bows respectfully, then leaves the room.

  
  
  


Once Luke is gone, Mon Mothma says “Now, onto our next order of business. Darth Thana. We have, as of yet, not reached a consensus on what to do with her, so she has been held in confinement since her arrest.”

 

“She should be executed as soon as possible.” General Cracken says.

 

“I will not condone an execution without trial, General Cracken.” Mothma says.

 

“She’s too dangerous to be kept alive!” Madine says.

 

“I agree. Darth Thana has committed many serious crimes. The most obvious being the massacre of the senate. She deserves no mercy.” Senator Amren, a tanned, middle aged man says.

 

“Are you serious? An execution without trial? We’d be no better than the Empire! We should put her on trial, or freeze her in carbonite.” Hera Syndulla says.

 

“I agree with General Syndulla. Carbon freezing should be considered. She could be kept that way indefinitely. It would remove a threat to the rebellion without resorting to a more extreme approach.” General Rieekan says.

 

“I concur with General Syndulla and General Rieekan. Our options are-put her on trial, freeze her in carbonite, or...release her.” Mothma says.

 

“Release her? That’s absurd! Just let her go, like nothing happened?” Madine asks.

 

“This alliance was founded to restore the Republic, so we shall adhere to Republic law. Criminals shall not be held indefinitely without trial. The full council will vote to determine Darth Thana’s fate, general. If this council votes in favor of it, then she will be released.” Mothma says.

 

“So, let’s just carbon freeze her and be done with it! We have more important things to worry about, like the evacuation of our base!” Madine says.

 

“I do not dispute what you say, general, but the law shall be followed, even for Darth Thana. Now, I move that we vote on this matter.” Mothma says.

 

“I second.” Ackbar says.

 

“I third.” Hera says.

 

“Very well. All those in favor of carbon freezing Darth Thana, please raise your hands.” Mothma says. Less than half of the people present raise their hands.

 

“Well, that looks like it’s not happening. Foolish idea anyway.” Cracken says.

 

“Thank you for your commentary, general. The vote is twenty six to thirty seven against. Darth Thana shall not be placed in carbonite. Now, all those in favor of putting Darth Thana on trial, please raise your hands.” Mothma says. Most people in the room raise their hands. Mothma says “The vote is forty eight to fifteen in favor. Darth Thana shall stand trial for the crimes that she is accused of. The trial will be in two weeks. At our next meeting in three days time, we shall discuss the appointment of judges, as well as defense and prosecution. Until I decide otherwise, no one shall be allowed to speak with Darth Thana alone, other than General Bridger or General Tano.”

 

“Madam Chancellor, I protest. Alliance Intelligence should have access to the prisoner.” Cracken says.

 

“Your protest is noted, General Cracken. My order stands. If there is no further business, then I move that this council adjourn.” Mothma says. No one says anything. Mothma says “Very well, this council is adjourned.”

  
  
  


A few minutes later, Luke is in the hangar of Home One, with Ezra, Ahsoka, and Leia.

 

“Finally, out of prison, and I get my squadron back too. Honestly, I wasn’t figuring on that.” Luke says.

 

“You didn’t think they’d give you your job back?” Leia asks.

 

“No. Dodonna doesn’t seem to like me much anymore, so I figured he’d put me on reserve or something.” Luke answers.

 

“He planned to, but we talked him out of it.” Leia says.

 

“Thanks, Leia. If it weren’t for Ezra and Ahsoka, I’d still be Jyn’s puppet. She played me good. I thought she was my friend.” Luke says.

 

“She was just using you, Luke. She didn’t really care about you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“She certainly acted like she did, and I fell for it.” Luke says.

 

“She fooled us all, Luke. Don’t blame yourself.” Leia says.

 

“It’s hard not to. I attacked a fellow rebel. Maybe Dodonna was right. Maybe I don’t deserve a command anymore.” Luke says.

 

“Luke, don’t talk that way. You weren’t yourself. Thana brainwashed you. I hated seeing you put in that cell, but we didn’t have a choice. As for you getting demoted, I never supported that.” Leia says.

 

“Neither did I. That was pretty harsh, bumping you down two steps in rank for something that wasn’t really your fault.” Ezra says.

 

“I agree. You didn’t betray the rebellion. They betrayed you. The alliance has changed from what Bail Organa and I built. Honestly, I’m not liking what I’m seeing.” Ahsoka says.

 

 _I’m not liking it too much either._ Ezra thinks.

 

“I admit, it’s not perfect, and I’m disappointed in the council for how they treated Luke, but this alliance is the only thing standing up to the Empire. It has its flaws, but it’s the best we’ve got.” Leia says.

 

 _For now._ Ezra thinks.

 

“Well, now that Ezra and Ahsoka are here, I guess I can learn how to be a Jedi the proper way.” Luke says.

 

“From an actual Jedi.” Leia says.

 

“Of course, Luke. I’d be glad to train you. That being said, I’m not going to make you wear the robes, or call me master. I’ll teach you, and you’ll learn. It’s as simple as that. Ahsoka will train you as well.” Ezra says.

 

“Ezra and I both felt that you should have more than one teacher. We have different backgrounds and training, so we agreed that you would learn from the both of us. The more you know, the better you will become.” Ahsoka says.

 

 _I get to learn from two Jedi?_ Luke thinks.

 

“Wow. I get to learn...from both of you?” Luke asks.

 

“Yes. We are all that’s left of the Jedi. We must all work together. Ahsoka and I will pass on what we know to you. Then, one day, our numbers will grow, and eventually, you’ll take a student of your own.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll try to do the best I can.” Luke says.

 

“Lesson one. Do or do not. There is no try.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Ezra says.

 

“What does that even mean?” Luke asks.

 

“Trying to do something means you don’t believe that you can succeed. So, from now on, you either do something, or you don’t do it.” Ezra answers.

 

“Umm, okay. I think I get it.” Luke says.

 

“Took me a while too, but you’ll get there.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thanks. By the way, what did they do with Jyn? All I know is they arrested her.” Luke says.

 

“Darth Thana has been stripped of the rank and authority she earned under false pretenses, and she is confined to a holding cell on base. Her trial is in two weeks.” Leia says.

 

“Could I see her?” Luke asks.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Luke. Besides, only Ezra or Ahsoka are allowed to see her. The council is concerned about her trying to brainwash people, so only Jedi are to be around her.” Leia says.

 

“I want to talk to her. I want to hear her explain to me why she did what she did.” Luke says.

 

“Understandable. You want closure.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Yeah.” Luke says.

 

 _I haven’t talked to her since Ezra blocked our force connection. Of course, I was still under her control at the time, so he did the right thing._ Luke thinks.

 

“The council will never allow you to see her, Luke.” Leia says.

 

“I think that he could see Thana if one of us is with him.” Ezra says.

 

“I don’t know.” Leia says.

 

“Well, I do. It won’t be against orders. Mon Mothma did say that Ahsoka and I are the only ones allowed to see Thana alone. She didn’t say we couldn’t take other people to see her.” Ezra says.

 

“Ever since you both came back, you’ve been butting heads with most of the other generals, and some of the senators too. Now, I am on your side, but maybe you should both try being a little more...diplomatic. The council would be more likely to approve your proposals.” Leia says.

 

“That’s easier said than done. Cracken and Madine are assholes. Dodonna isn’t much better. Hell, Ahsoka had to fight to get her old job back, and she practically built the alliance!” Ezra says.

 

“I agree with you, Ezra, but she was gone for a long time. Nobody really knows where she was, or what she was doing, other than her story about being stranded on Malachor, and searching for Jedi artifacts. We had no contact for four years, and we thought she was dead. I don’t believe it for a second, but some think that Ahsoka is an Imperial spy.” Leia says.

 

“I understand that the leaders of the alliance are suspicious of me. Frankly, I don’t give a damn. Let them think what they want, as long as they stay out of my way, and let me do my job.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You have the three of us on your side. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar too. We remember everything you’ve done for the cause, and anybody that thinks you’re an Imperial spy is an idiot.” Leia says.

 

“There is an Imperial spy in the rebellion.” Ezra says.

 

“How do you know that?” Leia asks.

 

“Ezra has...visions...of the past and the present.” Ahsoka says.

 

“The future as well. At least, the most likely future.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ve heard something about Jedi being able to see the future.” Leia says.

 

“This is different. I can control it. I can decide what I see.” Ezra says.

 

“Wow. That sounds pretty cool.” Luke says.

 

“It is. It’s also a great responsibility. I am...what was in ancient times called...the Eye of the Force. My purpose is to use what I see to guide others.” Ezra says.

 

“Similar to a Jedi seer.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Basically, but more advanced.” Ezra says.

 

“Can I learn how to see the past and the future?” Luke asks.

 

“Sight such as mine is very rare, so if you are able to learn it, I would be very pleasantly surprised. Now, brief visions of the future, that’s pretty common, but they’re usually misinterpreted since their meaning isn’t always clear.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Luke says.

 

“Don’t be disappointed, Luke. No single Jedi can learn how to do everything. It would take centuries.” Ezra says.

 

 _Or gaining the power of all five of the ancient kyber crystals._ Ezra thinks.

 

“Ezra’s right. Learn what you can, and be the best Luke Skywalker you can be.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I’ll do my best.” Luke says.

 

“I know you will.” Ezra answers.

 

“Ezra, did your vision show you who the spy was?” Leia asks.

 

“Yes, but I didn’t recognize him. He must be a new recruit. I’ll have to look some more, and see if I can determine his identity.” Ezra answers.

 

 _I already know, and he may be key to helping Thana. So, for now, I’ll keep the spy’s identity to myself and Ahsoka._ Ezra thinks.

 

“Alright, then. I wouldn’t mind getting back to base. We all have work to do.” Leia says.

 

“Leia’s right. I need to let Rogue Squadron know I’m back, and give the bad news to whoever they replaced me with.” Luke says.

 

“Major Zev Senesca from Green Squadron.” Leia says.

 

“Oh, I know him. Great pilot.” Luke says.

 

“He’s no Luke Skywalker.” Leia says. Luke smiles.

 

“Smile now, while you still can, Luke. Training starts this evening, and it won’t be easy.” Ahsoka says.

 

 _Nothing worth doing ever is._ Ezra thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

On the rebel base, Jyn Erso, also known as Darth Thana, is alone in a small, windowless cell. She is attired in simple gray trousers and a black shirt, with a force suppression collar around her neck.

 

 _It is a cage, but a far better one than anything the Empire would ever come up with. I’m allowed to bathe, and I’m fed everyday. The rebels even treated my injuries, and gave me clean clothing. Still, it is a cage. I have been beaten, and almost completely cut off from the force. I can accomplish nothing from here._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“You may be weakened at the moment by the crude device around your neck, but you are not defeated. You simply made a few mistakes. My hope is that you learn from them.”** A disembodied female voice says.

 

 _Where did I go wrong, Abeloth? I had it all planned so carefully!_ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“You became overconfident. Arrogant.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Perhaps you’re right._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Also, Bridger’s return from the beyond was unexpected. Even I did not foresee that.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Now, he’s more powerful than ever, and he has Ahsoka Tano with him. I can’t fight both of them! Hell, I can’t even beat one of them! I’ve failed! I got impatient! How can I rule a galaxy when I can’t even defeat one Jedi? I thought I was ready, but I’m obviously not._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Perhaps fighting them is not the correct approach.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Are you suggesting I join forces...with Jedi?_ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Indeed, I am. You have a common goal.  You seek to destroy the Emperor. So do they.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _I don’t hate my father, but he has lost his mind, and he no longer cares about how his empire is ran. As his apprentice, I must kill him, or I will never be the Sith Master. Vader will challenge me, but he is nothing. I will crush him._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“I do not understand you sometimes, Thana. There are moments where you seem to be fully committed to your master’s death, and there are others, such as now, where you seem to be...uncertain.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _He gave me a good life, and almost unlimited authority. Only he can command me. Not even Vader can do so anymore without the Emperor’s permission. The throne will be mine when the Emperor dies. At least, it was supposed to be. Now, I have failed my mission. He will punish me for it. I know him too well._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“A good life? It may appear that way, but you are effectively a slave. Your Emperor has no love for you. You are a means to an end for him. An heir, crafted by him to be a ruler much like he is. You may feel some obligation to him, but you must kill him. Surely you know this by now?”** Abeloth asks.

 

 _I know what I have to do, Abeloth._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“We shall see. Let us hope you do not hesitate when the time comes.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _I will not. If I ever get the opportunity._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“You will need the power of the ancient crystals, as I already told you.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Good idea, except I only have one crystal. Actually, I don’t even have that anymore. Tano took it from me, and I doubt that I will be getting it back._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“The future is uncertain, Thana. Perhaps self doubt is not the best approach. After all, it doesn’t really suit you.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _I just don’t see how I get out of this cell without my force abilities._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Perhaps a temporary alliance with the Jedi is the best thing for you.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _I hate the Jedi. I have no use for them. They are traitors to the Empire, and they are my enemy._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“You are not strong enough to defeat your fellow Sith alone.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _I know._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Then, you should at least consider my suggestion.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _You’re right. Ignoring your advice is the reason why I’m in this cell. Lesson learned._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“A rather painful lesson, I’m afraid.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Pain is nothing. I will overcome it._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Perhaps you will.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Your suggestion that I establish some sort of temporary truce with the Jedi is...problematic. They have no reason to trust me, let alone help me._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Then, give them a reason.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Give them a reason? You mean...give them...information? About the Empire?_ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Yes, Thana. That may be the only way to achieve your freedom.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _You may be right. It’s either play nice with the Jedi, or spend the rest of my life in this cell without my power._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“You are not powerless! You can still commune with me, and you can still meditate.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _The force is otherwise gone for me. Also, not helping, is the fact that I haven’t been able to train, other than the basic exercises I can do in this cage._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“I believe that you will leave your confinement, and that you will return to the Empire. Perhaps you should believe this as well.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _Alright. I’ll listen to you. You’re a little older than me after all._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Good. Your sense of humor is returning. Let us hope your self confidence does as well.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _We’ll see._ Jyn thinks.

 

 **“Indeed, we will. I will leave you now, Thana. You have much to think about.”** Abeloth says.

 

 _She’s right. If I am to ever get back to the Empire, then I’m going to have to bargain with the rebels, and the Jedi. What other choice do I have?_ Jyn thinks.

  
  
  


A few hours later, Ezra and Ahsoka are walking down a corridor on the rebel base.

 

“So, you think we should speak with Thana now?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yes, I do. I saw something. I saw what the Emperor did to her to turn her into Darth Thana.” Ezra says.

 

“What did he do to her?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Warped her mind, just like she did to Luke, and she has no idea.” Ezra answers.

 

“So, before he did that…” Ahsoka says.

 

“She was a padawan in the Jedi Temple. Then, came the purge. Instead of being killed, four year old Jyn Erso was taken to Palpatine and mindwiped.” Ezra says.

 

“So...Jyn Erso is actually her real name.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Yeah. She doesn’t know that though. She thinks it’s a cover identity the Emperor created for her. As far as she’s concerned, she’s Imperial Princess Thana Palpatine, or Darth Thana, Lady of the Sith.” Ezra says.

 

“She was an innocent child, and he turned her into a monster! That son of a bitch!” Ahsoka says.

 

“Relax, Ahsoka. I intend to fix it.” Ezra says.

 

“Fix it? How?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I’m going to undo what the Emperor did.” Ezra says.

 

“You mean to do for her what you did for Luke.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Exactly. I’ll also help her remember her life before the Emperor took her.” Ezra says.

 

“You said she was only four years old. Probably not much to remember.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Her parents raised her until she was two, then, they gave her to the Jedi when her force powers started to manifest. She was a promising student, and had several friends. I intend to help her remember what it was like to have someone actually care about her.” Ezra says.

 

“She’ll still be a Sith. No one’s ever come back from that.” Ahsoka says.

 

“That’s not true. There were a few cases, in the distant past. I’ll tell you about them sometime.” Ezra says.

 

“You mean...that someone could actually turn back?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Anything is possible. Difficult, but possible.” Ezra answers.

 

 _Sith can...turn back to the light? Could I really get Anakin back? No. He’s too far gone. He tried to kill me on Malachor._ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“So, you do this, then what?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“She’ll either start to turn away from the path she was forced into, or she’ll become an out of control monster, fueled by her anger and hate.” Ezra answers.

 

“Then, we would have to kill her.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Only as a last resort. She has a part to play in the future, and she needs to be alive to do that.” Ezra says.

 

“Hopefully, she can be turned like you think she can.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I hope so, because, honestly, it’s our best shot at defeating the Emperor. At the very least, she won’t be loyal to him anymore. Maybe she’ll be desperate enough that she’ll be willing to work with us.” Ezra says.

 

“There’s an awful lot of ifs and maybes in your plan, Ezra.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know. Even for me, seeing the future is tricky. What I see is the most likely future at the moment. For example, I could look ahead, and see what you’re doing in a year. Ten years. I could tell you. It won’t be the absolute future, but it will be the most likely future.” Ezra says.

 

“I’d rather not know.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Sometimes, I feel the same way. I’ve seen some bad things, Ahsoka. Things I hope we never have to face.” Ezra says.

 

“Haven’t we been through enough already?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The force isn’t done with us yet. Whatever trials we face will either make us stronger, or they will break us. Personally, I hope for stronger.” Ezra says.

 

“Me too.” Ahsoka says.

 

“There’s also something else I need to discuss with our guest.” Ezra says.

 

“What’s that?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“There’s an ancient entity called Abeloth, who’s been advising Thana, and helping her become more powerful. That’s how Thana ended up with that ancient crystal she found on this planet. Abeloth helped her find it.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ve never heard of this...Abeloth.” Ahsoka says.

 

“That’s not surprising. A long time ago, Abeloth was imprisoned by powerful force users who sought to keep her from spreading chaos throughout the galaxy. This was thousands of years before recorded history, so not even the Jedi archives would mention her. So, you may have never heard of Abeloth, but, you did meet her family.” Ezra says.

 

“Her...family?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“When you went to Mortis. You met the father, the son, and the daughter. Didn’t you ever wonder where the mother was?” Ezra asks.

 

“So, the mother...is Abeloth?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“That’s right. Like the father, she’s both light and dark. However, unlike him, she’s insane. She desires to be loved by everyone, but she also seeks to create disorder, and will kill anyone that doesn’t worship her.” Ezra answers.

 

“Why’s she helping Thana?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“They have similar goals at the moment. Thana wants to find all of the ancient crystals of power, and Abeloth wants her to find them. The power of all five crystals will make Thana basically immortal, and unstoppable. She’ll also become the perfect host for Abeloth, whose only escape from her confinement is to possess a physical body.” Ezra answers.

 

“Thana’s body! She’d be…” Ahsoka says.

 

“The most powerful force user ever. We can’t allow Abeloth to break free from her prison, or take Thana’s body. Thana needs to know she’s being played.” Ezra says.

 

“What’s to stop Abeloth from taking another body?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Nothing. If someone gets close enough to her prison, then, she could take their body, and do force knows what.” Ezra answers.

 

“Do you know where this prison is?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“It’s an uncharted planet...inside the Maw.” Ezra answers.

 

“The Maw? There’s a planet...in the Maw? How could anything survive there?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The Maw was created to keep Abeloth confined to her planet, which is a powerful nexus of the force. It was home to the father, son, and daughter before they went to Mortis.” Ezra answers.

 

“Why didn’t she go to Mortis with the others?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“She gained her power and immortality through unnatural means, and it drove her insane. Her family decided, for the greater good of the galaxy, that Abeloth would be confined for all of eternity.” Ezra answers.

 

“Wow. Sounds like we need to deal with this Abeloth.” Ahsoka says.

 

“We will, eventually. It’ll be sometime before she becomes a threat to the galaxy.” Ezra says.

 

“Isn’t she a threat now? She has this link with Thana, and is giving her advice.” Ahsoka says.

 

“True. The only way to break the link is for one of them to do it. I don’t expect that to happen any time soon, if ever.” Ezra says.

 

“So, what can we do about it?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I can block their link, at least temporarily. That way, Abeloth doesn’t hear things we don’t want her to hear. If Thana comes to her senses, then, I could show her how to block the link.” Ezra answers.

 

“You really think Thana can be turned?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“It’s a long shot, but yeah, I do.” Ezra answers.

 

“So, how do you want to play this? You want to interrogate her with the droids, like we usually do?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“No. No droids this time. Just the three of us, having a conversation. I have a feeling that Thana may be more...cooperative this time.” Ezra says.

 

“What gives you that idea?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Thana’s desperate. She’s tried escaping, several times, and she’s even tried to take her own life. WIth her power mostly blocked, she’s just a normal person. A decent fighter, but that’s not good enough to get her off this base. The only way she gets out of that cell is if she works with us.” Ezra answers.

 

“If she doesn’t work with us, what then? You have a backup plan in case this whole turn Thana scheme doesn’t work out?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yeah. Train Luke Skywalker as best as we can, and hope he can turn his father.” Ezra answers.

 

“I don’t see that happening.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Nothing is impossible. I was dead, Ahsoka. I remember Thana putting her saber through my chest. Yet, here I am. So, yes, I believe that Thana, and Vader, can both be turned.” Ezra says.

 

“You don’t know Anakin like I did. This thing that stole his body, that’s not him. My master is gone.” Ahsoka says.

 

“We’ll see.” Ezra says.


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn is asleep on her bunk, when the door to her cell opens. Jyn awakens, and slowly gets out of bed. She looks toward the cell entrance, and sees Ezra and Ahsoka.

 

“Bridger. Tano. I have been expecting you.” Jyn says.

 

“Have you?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I have had no visitors other than the two of you. I presume that you are here to interrogate me. You will fail as you did every other time. Even with my powers weakened, I can still resist your mind probes.” Jyn says.

 

“We do have some questions, but I wouldn’t call this an interrogation.” Ezra says.

 

“I’m obviously not going anywhere, so ask away.” Jyn says.

 

“We have questions about the Empire. Any relevant information you might have, and would be willing to share with us.” Ezra says.

 

“I see. What do I get out of this?” Jyn asks.

 

“Not dead, and, maybe, there’s a small chance that you don’t spend the rest of your life in a cell.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“So, your rebel leaders would actually consider releasing me?” Jyn asks.

 

“You stand trial in two weeks. At that time, five judges chosen by the council will decide your fate. The charges against you are quite extensive, and will probably get you executed. That being said, if you seem to be cooperative, then that might convince the judges to give you a lesser sentence.” Ezra answers.

 

“Such as releasing me? I find that highly unlikely. I hate all of you, and would not hesitate to slaughter every last rebel on this base, save one. Luke Skywalker is mine, and he will be going with me.” Jyn says.

 

“Luke Skywalker isn’t yours anymore. I’ve freed him from your commands.” Ezra says.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I can make him mine again.” Jyn says.

 

“No, you won’t. He’ll be trained to resist your mind games.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Besides, if you take him from here, then what? What is your plan for Luke?” Ezra asks.

 

“I will train him in the ways of the Sith.” Jyn answers.

 

“Will you? What about the Emperor? What would he think of the son of Anakin Skywalker? Would he let you train him, or would the Emperor take Luke for himself, and train a replacement for you?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The Emperor will not replace me! I am more worthy of serving him than anyone else, even that pathetic worm Vader!” Jyn says. 

 

“I think it’s time for you to stop talking.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Oh. Hit a nerve, did I? Tell me, Tano, do you still love your master, or do you curse his name, now that you know what he has become? Do you want him dead? Or, do you wish he’d killed you on Malachor? You failed him after all, so it’s what you deserve!” Jyn says. Ahsoka punches Jyn in the face with such force that Jyn falls to the floor.

 

“You bitch!” Ahsoka shouts. Jyn gets up, and wipes the blood from her busted lip.

 

“That’s it Tano! Give in to your anger! Maybe I’ll let you live, and you could be my second apprentice!” Jyn says.

 

“Do you want to get hit again? Is that it? Do you really enjoy the pain so much?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I am the master of my pain. Do your worst.” Jyn answers. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the floor between Jyn and Ahsoka. Both women look to where the bolt came from, an annoyed looking Ezra.

 

“That’s enough, both of you. This is not what we’re here for. Ahsoka, don’t you see she’s trying to bait you? She’s trying to force you to give in to anger. You have to be stronger than that. Don’t give in to it.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re right, Ezra. This isn’t what we’re here for.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ Interesting. It would appear that Bridger is the master in this relationship. I would very much like to know how he returned from the dead. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“As for you, princess, maybe provoking someone isn’t the best way to have a conversation, which is what we’re supposed to be here for. I’m also here to help you.” Ezra says.

 

“Help me? After what I did to your Mandalorian woman? I would think that you would be the first in line wanting me dead.” Jyn says.

 

“That wasn’t your fault. None of what you’ve done is really your fault.  You haven’t really been yourself since you were four years old.” Ezra says.

 

“I assure you that I am very much myself. I obey my father, but I make my own choices. Now, if you are here for information, then I’m willing to give you some. So, ask your questions. Otherwise, you’re just wasting my time.” Jyn says.

 

“We’ll get to the questions in a little bit. First, it’s time for you to know the truth.” Ezra says.

 

“The truth about what?” Jyn asks.

 

“Yourself, Jyn Erso.” Ezra answers.

 

“My name is Darth Thana, or Princess Thana Palpatine. Jyn Erso is just a cover identity created by Imperial Intelligence.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re wrong.” Ezra says. He approaches Jyn, and puts his hands on her temples.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jyn asks.

 

“Helping you.” Ezra answers.

 

“You’re...trying to link minds with me! You Jedi bastard! You’re trying to brainwash me!” Jyn shouts. She tries to get away from Ezra, but Ahsoka grabs her from behind.

 

“I’m not going to brainwash you. I’m just going to fix a few things.” Ezra says.

 

“Sounds like brainwashing to me.” Jyn says.

 

“Well, there is brainwashing involved, but in your case, I’m undoing it.” Ezra says.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jyn asks.

 

“You’ll see.” Ezra answers.

 

 _Damn this collar! I’m not strong enough to stop him!_ _Abeloth? Help me!_ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I am sorry, Thana. I cannot. I have no power to do so. You know this.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I know. You can’t do anything but observe and speak to me. Surely you have some advice? _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“This is the will of the force, Thana. Perhaps this is…”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Abeloth? What happened? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“I’m blocking her connection to you, Thana. It’s just us for the moment.” Ezra says.

 

“You...heard.” Jyn says.

 

“The entire conversation. Now, this is going to hurt like hell.” Ezra says.

 

“What is?” Jyn asks.

 

“This.” Ezra answers. Jyn suddenly screams, and her eyes roll back into her head.

  
  
  
  


Begin Flashback-

 

Twenty years ago-Imperial Senate Building-Coruscant

 

In his large office, Emperor Palpatine is seated behind his desk. A middle aged man in an Imperial uniform enters. The man approaches the Emperor’s desk, and kneels on one knee.

 

“You may rise, admiral.” Palpatine says. The admiral stands up.

 

“You wished to see me, excellency?” The admiral asks.

 

“Have you completed the mindwipe, Admiral Tarkin?” Palpatine asks.

 

“Yes, my lord. The girl has no memory of her past. Records will be altered to indicate that Jyn Erso died in the Jedi purge.” Tarkin answers.

 

“Good. Bring the child to me.” Palpatine says.

 

“Two agents have her outside. I will call for her.” Tarkin says.

 

“Proceed.” Palpatine says. Tarkin activates the comlink on his wrist.

 

“Bring in the girl.” Tarkin says.

  
  
  
  


Several seconds later, two uniformed men enter the office, escorting a four year old Jyn. She is dressed in a simple, black outfit, and starts crying at the sight of the Emperor.

 

“Stop that at once!” Tarkin shouts.

 

“That...man, he’s...scary.” Young Jyn says between sobs. 

 

“I will speak with her alone, Admiral. You and the agents may leave us.” Palpatine says. 

 

“Yes, my lord.” Tarkin says. He leaves the office, followed by the two other men. Palpatine gets out of his seat, and approaches the girl, who backs away.

 

“You have no need to fear me, child. My appearance may frighten you, but I look this way because of an...accident.” Palpatine says.

 

“What’s a assident?” Young Jyn asks.

 

“Someone tried to hurt me.” Palpatine says.

 

“That’s mean.” Young Jyn says.

 

“Indeed it is. Someone tried to hurt you too. That’s why you don’t remember anything.” Palpatine says.

 

“That’s why I don’t remember my name?” Young Jyn asks.

 

“That’s right, my child. Someone tried to hurt you. I stopped them, and now, I’m going to make you better.” Palpatine answers.

 

“Okay.” Young Jyn says. 

 

“Don’t be afraid.” Palpatine says. He slowly puts his hand on young Jyn’s forehead.

 

“What’cha doing mister?” Young Jyn asks.

 

“Making you...better.” Palpatine answers.

 

“Oh. Thanks, mister.” Young Jyn says.

 

“Your name is Thana Palpatine. I am your father and master. You trust me. You hate everyone else, and you will do what I tell you, when I tell you.” Palpatine says.

 

“My name is Thana Palpatine. You are my father and master. I trust you. I hate everyone else, and I will do what you tell me, when you tell me.” Young Jyn says. 

 

“How do you feel, my child?” Palpatine asks. Young Jyn embraces the Emperor.

 

“I still don’t remember anything, other than you being my papa, and my name.” Young Jyn says.

 

“So, you are not afraid anymore?” Palpatine asks.

 

“No, papa. You’re here, so I’m not afraid.” Young Jyn answers.

 

“Good. That pleases me.” Palpatine says.

 

“Do I have a mama?” Young Jyn asks.

 

“You did, but the Jedi killed her.” Palpatine answers.

 

“What’s a Jedi?” Young Jyn asks.

 

“Child stealing traitors and killers. They hate children, Thana. They tried to take you from me.” Palpatine answers.

 

“They killed my mama! I...don’t remember what she looks like!” Young Jyn says as she starts crying again. Palpatine puts his hand on young Jyn’s forehead again.

 

“You will not cry. Crying is weakness. You must be strong.” Palpatine says.

 

“I will not cry. Crying is weakness. I must be strong.” Young Jyn says. She immediately stops crying, and wipes away her tears. 

 

“You hate the Jedi for what they did to your mother. You want them all dead.” Palpatine says.

 

“I hate the Jedi for what they did to my mother. I want them all dead.” Young Jyn says. Palpatine takes his hand away from Jyn’s forehead.

 

“I am going to take care of you, my daughter. I have a new room ready for you. You will have the best education that the Empire can offer.” Palpatine says.

 

“What’s edge-cation mean?” Young Jyn asks.

 

“School, Thana. You will learn many things as you grow up.” Palpatine answers.

 

“Thank you, papa.” Young Jyn says.

 

“You’re welcome, my daughter. Now, I will have someone take you to your room, where you will rest. Your education begins tomorrow.” Palpatine says.

 

End flashback

  
  
  
  


Ezra breaks contact with Jyn, who is now passed out, and lying on the floor of her cell. 

 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I’m fine, Ahsoka. I just removed all the Emperor’s commands from her mind, restored all her memories, and showed her a small glimpse of the past. It overwhelmed her, and she passed out. She’ll come around in a few minutes. I think...we should leave her alone for now. She’s going to need time to process all of this. We can come back tomorrow.” Ezra says.

 

“Are you sure? We didn’t even get any intel from her.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I’m sure. She’s in no condition to give us anything right now.” Ezra says.

 

“Okay. Tomorrow, then.” Ahsoka says. Ezra and Ahsoka leave the cell.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, Jyn awakens, and slowly sits up.

 

_ What the hell? I...feel like I just fought a nest of gundarks! Ugh. I...remember. That...son of a bitch! He did the same thing to me that I did to Luke! All this time, I called him father! It was a damn lie! He’s been manipulating me since I was four years old! _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Thana! Are you alright? I lost contact with you!”** Abeloth says.

 

_ That was Bridger, blocking our bond. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I see. What has happened? I sense that you are in distress.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Weird story. The Jedi actually helped me. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Interesting. Please continue.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Were you aware that I was brainwashed to serve the Emperor?  _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I was not aware of that. I am sorry, Thana. This is an appalling abuse of the force. That monster stole your life! Surely you see it now that your talents are wasted by continuing in his service!”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I see it now. I hate him! More than anything in this galaxy! He dies the next time we are alone! _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Although I commend your enthusiasm, I do not believe you would prevail. You are not yet strong enough.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I know. I need at least four of the crystals. The Jedi have three. I have nothing. Honestly, do I even deserve that power? Darth Thana isn’t a real person. She’s a false personality, created by brainwashing and lies. I have no idea who I really am. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“You are...you. You are strong with the force. You still have your intellect, and your vast knowledge. Perhaps these will be of use to you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Am I Darth Thana? Am I Princess Thana? Am I Jyn Erso? Who am I, really? _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I am sorry, my dear, but you must determine that for yourself. No matter what you choose, I will be with you. Now, I suggest you take the time to meditate on recent events. The decisions you make from now on could have serious repercussions on what is to come.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ You’re right. I do have a great deal to think about. _ Jyn thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite busy with work and other things at the moment, so this story will not update according to any regular schedule. It will instead update when I am able to get to it. Thanks for reading. Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism would be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, a dark skinned man in his late teens enters the detention area of the rebel base. It is a large, rectangular room, where the walls are lined with identical doors. In the center of the room, is a guard station, where one armored soldier is seated. The soldier gets out of his chair, and looks at the young man.

 

“Hold it right there. This area’s restricted. High security detention. No one sees the prisoner but General Tano or General Bridger.” The soldier says.

 

“Oh, sorry. I got lost. I’m new here. Lieutenant Kamron Varr. Just transferred from Silver Squadron to Rogue Squadron.” The young man, Kamron says. 

 

“Silver Squadron? You served on Home One?” The soldier asks.

 

“That’s right.” Kamron answers.

 

“Nice to meet you, lieutenant. Rogue Squadron, huh? I know all your buddies wanna have a crack at Thana for what she did to Skywalker, but the council would have my ass if I let you in there.” The soldier says.

 

“Oh. Wouldn’t want that, would we?” Kamron asks.

 

“Nope.” The soldier answers.

 

“You look tired. I imagine it’s pretty boring guarding one prisoner.” Kamron says.

 

“Yeah. Tell me about it. I spend all day in this room, doing basically nothing. Boring as hell, but somebody has to guard the Imperial bitch.” The soldier says.

 

“You look really tired. You should take a nap.” Kamron says.

 

“I can’t leave my post! I’d be charged with desertion, and probably end up in one of these cells!” the soldier says. Kamron puts his hand behind his back, and waves it.

 

“You can leave. It won’t hurt anybody if you go lie down for an hour.” Kamron says.

 

“I can leave. It won’t hurt anybody if I go lie down for an hour.” The soldier says. The guard walks away, leaving the detention area unguarded. Kamron looks around to make sure no one else is present, then, approaches one of the identical doors.

  
  
  
  


Inside her cell, Jyn is seated on the floor, meditating, when she hears the door open. She ends her meditation, and opens her eyes, only to see Kamron, who promptly kneels on one knee.

 

_ Kamron? Unexpected, but a welcome sight. I presume the Emperor sent him to find out why I’ve been out of contact for so long.  _ Jyn thinks, as she stands up.

 

“Your highness.” Kamron says.

 

“At ease, Kamron.” Jyn says. Kamron stands up.

 

“Thank you, milady.” Kamron says.

 

“I seem to remember you not being cleared to know about my mission. The Emperor felt that the less people that knew, the better.” Jyn says.

 

“The Emperor sensed you were in danger, and assigned me to infiltrate the Rebellion and find out what happened to you.” Kamron says.

 

“I’ve been in this cell for the past month. My plan was going so well, then, two Jedi showed up, and kicked my ass.” Jyn says.

 

“Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano. You told the Emperor that you killed Bridger. You...lied to the Emperor, and he believed you. Impressive.” Kamron says.

 

“I didn’t lie. I killed Bridger. He got better somehow, and now, he’s stronger than ever.” Jyn says.

 

“I’ll get you out of this cell, then we can deal with the Jedi and get back to the Empire.” Kamron says.

 

“No, Kamron. You’re not strong enough to fight them.” Jyn says.

 

“I’m trained to fight Jedi. Trained by you. You told me that I was the best Inquisitor, and that’s why you recommended me for Emperor’s Hand.” Kamron says.

 

“You are the best. The Jedi are better. You would lose a fight against them. So would I. That’s why I have no intention of fighting them.” Jyn says.

 

“So, what shall we do, then? Sneak out, then come back with a fleet? The rebels are already in the process of evacuation, so they’d be long gone by the time a fleet got here.” Kamron says.

 

“That’s not what I had in mind.” Jyn says.

 

“Then, what is your plan, milady?” Kamron asks.

 

“I have recently learned some quite disturbing information. It has...changed my plans for the future. I am going to kill the Emperor, and take the throne. I will do anything necessary to achieve that goal.” Jyn answers.

 

“I thought you were going to wait for him to die. He’s pretty old, so I imagine it’s not far off.” Kamron says.

 

“Now that I know what he did to me, I hate the bastard more than anything, and I want him dead.” Jyn says.

 

“What did the Emperor do to you?” Kamron asks.

 

“When I was four years old, he mindwiped me, and brainwashed me to serve him. He programmed me to hate everyone else, and he programmed me to enjoy killing. Everything that I have done, I did because I was programmed to. Like a damn droid.” Jyn says.

 

“If you were brainwashed, then, how did you find out?” Kamron asks.

 

“Bridger showed me a vision of the past. He also removed all of the Emperor’s commands.” Jyn answers.

 

“It could be a Jedi trick. They could be trying to turn you against the Empire.” Kamron says.

 

“I thought it was a trick at first, then, I realized that what he showed me was the truth. If he was trying to turn me, don’t you think he would brainwash me to support the rebellion?” Jyn asks.

 

“Do you support the rebellion?” Kamron asks.

 

“No, I don’t. The rebels are fools. They seek to bring back a corrupt, weak Republic. I will not allow that to happen. I will never be a Jedi, or a rebel. I will kill the Emperor, and Vader. Then, the Empire will be mine, and it will remain the Empire.” Jyn says.

 

“Why would the Emperor brainwash you? You’re his daughter.” Kamron says.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m adopted. I’m a tool to him, just like everyone else. The Emperor is insane, and doesn’t give a damn about the people he rules. It’s time for him to go.” Jyn says.

 

“You plan to betray the Emperor. If that is the case, then, I am with you. I may be an Emperor’s Hand, but I serve you.” Kamron says.

 

“I have not always been kind to you, Kamron, so thank you for your loyalty.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re a Sith Lord. I don’t expect you to be kind. I serve you because I respect you. I was nothing before you trained me. I have a good life with the Empire thanks to you.” Kamron says.

 

“I have been cruel to you, and I have criticised you for not fully embracing the dark side. Perhaps that was a mistake. Now that I am free of the Emperor’s influence, I have become aware of the many mistakes I have made.” Jyn says.

 

“If you were brainwashed, so they’re not really your mistakes are they?” Kamron asks.

 

“No, I suppose not, but I remember them as if they were. I’ll have to live with all of it for the rest of my life.” Jyn says.

 

“Permission to speak freely?” Kamron asks.

 

“You may.” Jyn answers.

 

“The Emperor is an insane, heartless bastard, so frack him.” Kamron says. Jyn laughs.

 

“Yes. Frack him.” Jyn says.

 

“Orders, my master?” Kamron asks.

 

_ Master? I suppose that I am, but I don’t really deserve it. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“You don’t have to call me that, Kamron.” Jyn says.

 

“You teach. You lead. I learn. I follow. So, you are my master.” Kamron says.

 

“When you put it like that, I suppose so. Now, as for what I need you to do. For now, gather intel for me. I don’t get much news in here.” Jyn says.

 

“Of course.” Kamron says.

 

“I assume that the Emperor expects you to report to him at some point.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, milady. I am supposed to send him a coded message in three days. I am to report your status, the status of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, and the location of the rebel base.” Kamron says.

 

“Did he give you any additional orders?” Jyn asks.

 

“Yes, he did. I am to kill the pilot that destroyed the Death Star if he isn’t already dead. Would I be correct to assume that you don’t want Luke Skywalker dead without your approval?” Kamron asks.

 

“I don’t want him dead at all, Kamron.” Jyn says.

 

“The Emperor’s orders…” Kamron says.

 

“Frack his orders! We’ll give him a false name and tell him the pilot is dead! Luke Skywalker will not be harmed! Not as long as I live!” Jyn says.

 

“You’ve taken an interest in Skywalker, haven’t you?” Kamron asks.

 

“Yes, I have. He is very strong with the force. While I was still under the Emperor’s control, I sought to take him as an apprentice, but, now, I don’t think I have that option anymore. He knows who I really am, and has no reason to trust me or learn from me. So, instead, maybe I’ll have to settle for potential ally.” Jyn says.

 

“Ally? A Jedi?” Kamron asks.

 

“Yes. I’m going to need help to remove the Emperor. Bridger and Tano seem to be willing to consider the possibility, if I give them intel about the Empire.” Jyn answers.

 

“Give the rebels intel? This is dangerous, milady. If the Emperor finds out…” Kamron says.

 

“I’ll be executed. I know. I’m not going to lie to you, Kamron. We are taking a great risk here, but I believe that it is necessary. I will give the rebels the information they need to undermine the Emperor’s plans. In return, I’ll ask for my release, so that I may return to the Empire, and carry out my plans.” Jyn says.

 

“You actually think the rebels will release you?” Kamron asks.

 

“They will, or I’ll break out of here and kill anybody that gets in my way.” Jyn answers.

 

“I see you’re wearing a force suppressor. No wonder I couldn’t sense you.” Kamron says.

 

“Do you know how to disable it?” Jyn asks.

 

“I do.” Kamron answers.

 

“Good. Can you also make it appear to still be operational?” Jyn asks.

 

“I should be able to, although, I should point out that I’ve only done this in training, and that was three years ago.” Kamron says.

 

“I trust you, Kamron. Go ahead.” Jyn says.

 

_ She’s changed. She’s actually being nice to me, and thanking me for serving her. I’ve always believed in Lady Thana, but now, she’s almost...likable. _ Kamron thinks.

 

Kamron retrieves a small tool from his belt, and begins working on Jyn’s collar. After about a minute or so, the collar shuts off.

 

_ Finally! The damn thing’s off! I can feel the force again, just like it’s supposed to be. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“I feel...whole again. Thank you, Kamron.” Jyn says.

 

“Glad I could be of service, milady. Now, I still need to reprogram the collar to emit a false active signal. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” Kamron says. Jyn nods for Kamron to proceed, and he begins working on the collar again. Two minutes later, the collar appears to reactivate.

 

“That should do it. Can you still feel the force?” Kamron asks.

 

“Yes, I can. Good work, Kamron. Now, you should go. I don’t want the rebels to become suspicious of you.” Jyn says.

 

“What about getting you out of here?” Kamron asks.

 

“I’ll leave this cell when I’m ready to. Now, get going. Don’t come here unless I tell you to, or it’s urgent. We can communicate through the force.” Jyn says.

 

“Of course, master.” Kamron says, as he bows respectfully.

 

“You don’t need to bow to me, Kamron.” Jyn says.

 

_ I don’t deserve it. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Milady? It’s protocol. The Emperor’s orders.” Kamron says.

 

“As I said earlier, frack his orders! Things are going to be different from now on. You might notice that I’m not being a total bitch to you, like I usually do. I was programmed to hate everyone, and consider them inferior. That included you. Now, I am my own person. I will decide who I hate, and who I do not. I do not hate those who serve me faithfully. In fact, when I take the throne, I shall reward such people. I know what you might be thinking. I’m going soft. Don’t worry, Kamron. I’m not going to turn Jedi on you. I am still Darth Thana, Lady of the Sith. I will just be a different Sith from now on. I have some things to think about, so I will remain in this cell for now.” Jyn says.

 

_ So, this is why she’s being nice to me. The Emperor programmed her to hate everyone and treat them like they’re inferior. Now that she has her free will back, she’s different, but in a good way. I don’t understand why she wants to stay in this cell, but I will respect her wishes. _ Kamron thinks.

 

“As you wish, milady. You have my full support.” Kamron says.

 

“I appreciate that, now, go before somebody catches you.” Jyn says.

 

Kamron bows, then, exits the cell.

  
  
  
  


Outside of Jyn’s cell, Kamron immediately encounters Ezra and Ahsoka.

 

_ Frack! It’s the Jedi! The last people I need to see! _ Kamron thinks.

 

“Ah, lieutenant. You haven’t seen the guard, have you?” Ezra asks.

 

“No, sir. There’s no one on duty here as far as I can tell.” Kamron answers.

 

“Really? That’s a surprise. This is supposed to be high security detention. Speaking of which, this is a restricted area. Are you lost, lieutenant?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Umm...I was just…” Kamron says.

 

“Save it, ‘lieutenant’.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Ahsoka, does the list of Lady Thana’s authorized visitors happen to include Kamron Varr, Emperor’s Hand?” Ezra asks.

 

_ How the frack could he possibly know? _ Kamron thinks.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, general. What’s an Emperor’s Hand?” Kamron asks.

 

“Cut the crap, okay? I wasn’t born yesterday. Now, you’re coming with us. We’re going to go into that cell, and talk to your boss.” Ezra says.

 

_ Great! What the frack am I supposed to do now? The Jedi know who I am, so my cover’s been blown! I’ve failed Lady Thana. If she punishes me, I’ll deserve it. _ Kamron thinks.

 

“You’re wondering how we know who you are, and you’re afraid that your mission is over. Don’t worry. We haven’t told anyone you’re an Imperial spy. Not yet anyway.” Ahsoka says.

 

“How...do you know?” Kamron asks.

 

“I can see the past and the future at will. I saw the Emperor give you your assignment, and I saw you kneel before Thana. With this power, I have learned many of the Empire’s secrets, including who all of the Emperor’s spies are. Now, let’s go.” Ezra answers, as he starts walking toward Jyn’s cell. Kamron reluctantly goes with him after being nudged forward by Ahsoka.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra and Ahsoka enter Jyn’s cell, with Ahsoka dragging Kamron by the arm. Jyn, seated on her bed, stands up, and looks at Kamron.

 

_ What the hell? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“I’m sorry, milady. They already know who I am.” Kamron says.

 

“How is that possible?” Jyn asks.

 

“Bridger says he can see the past and the future, and that he had a vision of me speaking to the Emperor.” Kamron answers.

 

“It’s a little more complicated than that, but, pretty much, yes. That’s what happened. It’s nothing he did. I know who Kamron Varr is, because I saw him speak to the Emperor, and I saw him speak to you many times. I also saw you training him.” Ezra says.

 

“Training him? Is he a secret apprentice of hers?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“More or less, but he’s not committed to the dark side. Darth Thana used to punish him for it, but the woman in this cell isn’t her. She’s begun to...reevaluate some of her past choices. Including how she treats her student.” Ezra answers.

 

“I’m not so sure, Ezra. I still sense the dark side. Muted, yes, but that’s just due to the collar.” Ahsoka says.

 

_Which our spy has just deactivated._ _The darkness is still there, but it’s not consuming her as it once did. This is promising._ _I think I’ll keep her reconnection to the force a secret for now. I want to see what she does._ Ezra says. 

 

“So, what brings the two of you here anyway? You caught my student, and now you want to brag about it? Is that it?” Jyn asks.

 

“No, that’s not it. I came here to see how you were doing.” Ezra says.

 

“You are...concerned for me? What purpose does that serve? I am your enemy.” Jyn says.

 

“Are you? Do you really believe that we have to be enemies?” Ezra asks. 

 

“I don’t know. It’s difficult to say. You are a Jedi and I hate you, yet, my mind is my own thanks to you. I suppose that I should show some gratitude, and give you something in return.” Jyn says.

 

“Give us intel about the Empire. Give us anything that we can take to the council. Work with us, and we’ll work with you.” Ezra says.

 

“It seems that my options are limited. Very well, Bridger. I will give you some information, regarding projects under development.” Jyn says.

 

“Projects under development? You mean weapons?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yes, weapons. Project Blacksaber, for example, is a battleship equipped with a main weapon similar to the one on the Death Star. It won’t be able to destroy an entire planet, but it will be able to cause a great deal of damage.” Jyn answers.

 

“I see. Where is this weapon?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The prototype is still under construction at Kuat. It won’t be ready for testing for another two years, so, it is quite vulnerable at the moment.” Jyn answers.

 

“We’ll never launch a successful attack on Kuat. It’s too dangerous.” Ahsoka says.

 

“A suicide mission.” Ezra says.

 

“True, but you wanted intel, so I gave you some.” Jyn says.

 

“Basically useless intel.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Not my problem.” Jyn says.

 

“Also not good enough. Give us something more, or you get nothing.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Very well. There are two more Death Stars under construction.” Jyn says.

 

_ More Death Stars? That son of a bitch just loves destruction, doesn’t he? _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“The Emperor’s making more Death Stars?” Kamron asks.

 

“You didn’t know? You’re an Emperor’s Hand. I find that hard to believe.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Emperor’s Hands aren’t cleared to know about top secret projects unless the Emperor deems it necessary.” Jyn says.

 

“I see. So, the old bastard doesn’t even trust his top agents?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“The Emperor doesn’t trust anyone, except for those who kiss his ass and can be made to serve his will. Even then, he doesn’t trust them completely. I am one of only a few with unlimited security clearance.” Jyn says.

 

“Does your unlimited security clearance include any information about how long we have before the Death Stars are ready?” Ezra asks.

 

“They will be operational in about three years.” Jyn answers.

 

“Where are they?” Ezra asks.

 

“One is near Endor. The other is near the Empress Teta system.” Jyn answers.

 

“Endor? Should be easy enough to deal with. Empress Teta system, that’s another matter entirely.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Indeed. One of the core systems of the Empire, defended by an entire armada, and a heavily armed orbital station.” Jyn says.

 

“How are we supposed to get through defenses like that? We don’t have the resources to attack such a world!” Ahsoka says.

 

“How you plan your missions is not my concern.” Jyn says.

 

“You haven’t given us all that much so far.” Ahsoka says.

 

“It’s a start, Ahsoka. She’s cooperating, which is a welcome change.” Ezra says.

 

“Indeed. I have just given you the location of two Death Stars. You have a chance to potentially destroy them before the Emperor can use them.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re giving up the Empire’s greatest weapons. Wouldn’t they be useful to you when you take the throne?” Kamron asks.

 

“Weapons such as the Death Star have been misused by the Emperor to take the lives of Imperial citizens who need not die. The destruction of Alderaan for example. I didn’t care when it happened, but, now, since I can think for myself, I see that it was a waste. An entire planet of loyal citizens, killed because their viceroy was a leader of the rebellion. This is not a move made by a ruler, but one made by a deluded madman. Bail Organa and his associates should have been arrested, and that should have been the end of it.” Jyn says.

 

_ Interesting. She’s already changing. She’s starting to actually care about the people. She’s on the right path. Hopefully she stays on it. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“You care about the people of the Empire?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes, I suppose so. I remember my education well. Now that I am no longer blinded by the Emperor’s commands, I see the truth in the things I learned. If someone is to be a true leader, then they must care about the people they lead. The leader must also earn the respect of the people. Otherwise, they are no leader at all.” Jyn says.

 

“That’s not a very Sith way to think, is it?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“No, it isn’t. The Sith are supposed to rule through fear, but, this system has proven to be ineffective. As we see now, the Empire is ruled through fear. The military goes from planet to planet, taking what they wish, and enslaving the people. As a slave myself, I wish that upon no one.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re not a very good Sith, are you?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“No. I suppose not. Honestly, I’m not even sure if I am a Sith. The Darth Thana everyone knows most certainly is, but she’s a false personality, created by mind tricks. I have all of her memories, but I also have all of Jyn Erso’s memories. It is...challenging.” Jyn says.

 

“You no longer wish to be a Sith?” I thought you were still Darth Thana.” Kamron says.

 

“I never said I didn’t want to be a Sith. I am still Darth Thana, but I am a different Darth Thana now. I use the name because I prefer it to Thana Palpatine. I have no wish to use the last name of that decomposed son of a bitch.” Jyn says.

 

“You don’t have to use either name if you don’t want to. You could be Jyn Erso.” Ezra says.

 

“Your cover identity? You’d take that as your real name?” Kamron asks.

 

“It was the name I was born with. The Emperor obviously thought it would be amusing to have me use Jyn Erso as an alias since I had no memory of it being my real name.” Jyn answers.

 

“so...Galen Erso…” Kamron says.

 

“Is my actual father. Not the Emperor.” Jyn says.

 

“Lyra Erso...your mother?” Kamron asks.

 

_No! I’m not ready to talk about...what that bastard...made me do. He made me want to do it, and I didn’t know any better._ _Something else to kill him for._ Jyn thinks.

 

“Let’s talk about something else, shall we?” Jyn asks.

 

“Of course. My apologies.” Kamron answers,

 

“Don’t you have a briefing to get to, Mister Varr?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“You mean...you’re going to let me go?” Kamron asks.

 

“That’s the general idea. You keep doing what you’re doing. As long as you don’t hurt or kill anybody in the rebellion and you don’t tell the Empire where we are, I won’t tell anyone you’re an Imperial spy.” Ezra says.

 

_ What kind of game is Bridger playing here? This is...interesting. A side of him I’ve not seen before. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“For once, I agree with the Jedi. Do as he says.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, your highness.” Kamron says.

 

“One more thing, ‘lieutenant’. Be more discreet if you come to visit. Mind tricking the guard is a good way to get yourself caught, especially if the cameras see you. Now, we’re going to have to delete all the security footage of the last hour. Then, we’ll have to find that guard you mind tricked and alter his memory. If you get caught, and the alliance figures out who you really are, I won’t be able to help you. They’ll execute you.” Ezra says.

 

“He’s right, Kamron. Don’t get caught. Don’t come to my cell unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, milady.” Kamron says.

 

“Good. Now, you should get going.” Jyn says.

 

“At once.” Kamron says. He nods respectfully, then leaves the cell. As soon as Kamron is gone, Jyn takes a seat on her bed, and closes her eyes.

 

“Do you want us to leave? We can come back tomorrow.” Ezra says.

 

“Although I am somewhat fatigued, I am more than capable of having a conversation.” Jyn says.

 

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.” Ezra says.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, Bridger. You are a strange man. You show compassion to everyone, even your enemies. Why? What’s the point? Who does that?” Jyn asks.

 

“We do.” Ezra answers.

 

_ He says it with such conviction. He absolutely believes it. Very strange indeed. I shall have to further study him and his associates. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“The Emperor would call you weak, but he hasn’t been beaten by the both of you. You are both quite strong with the force, even though you cling to your foolish Jedi ways.” Jyn says.

 

“The Jedi ways may be flawed, but they are better than living with constant anger and hate.” Ahsoka says.

 

“My anger and my hate give me power.” Jyn says.

 

“Anger and hate are a natural part of life. We all feel these emotions at one time or another. The trick is to not let them control you.” Ezra says.

 

“You sound like you’re trying to teach me. As I told you before, I have nothing to learn from a Jedi.” Jyn says.

 

“We’ll see. By the way, Luke is doing well. He is learning the ways of the force from someone who doesn’t constantly lie to him.” Ezra says.

 

_ I did to Luke what the Emperor did to me. I tried to turn him into a slave. That was...wrong. I see that now, but if I hadn’t lied, and hadn’t mind tricked Luke, I never would have been able to teach him, and we never would have been bonded by the force. Why did I do this? What was I hoping to accomplish? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Before you ask, no you can’t see Luke. I’m not letting you anywhere near him, just so you can get your claws into him again.” Ahsoka says.

 

“We can’t keep them apart forever.” Ezra says.

 

“What?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“They have a force bond.” Ezra says.

 

“It’s a lie, Ezra. Thana created that bond to gain greater influence over Luke.” Ahsoka says.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Jyn says.

 

“Yeah, right. Just like you didn’t massacre the senate.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I did not create the force bond. It just...happened.” Jyn says.

 

“Oh, it just happened, huh? Just like Palpatine declaring himself Emperor and killing everyone I care about just happened?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Easy, Ahsoka.” Ezra says.

 

“Think what you wish. I am telling the truth. I didn’t create the force bond with Luke. It just happened, right after I kissed him.” Jyn says.

 

“You...kissed him? Did you actually care about him, or were you just playing him to get him to trust you more?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I was using him. The kiss was an attempt on my part to strengthen his trust in me. I did not expect a force bond to be created.” Jyn says.

 

“I see. So, you actually kissed Luke. No wonder he fell for you. He still cares about you, even though you betrayed him.” Ahsoka says.

 

“He’s a fool to care about me. As you said, I betrayed him. Now, leave me. This conversation has begun to bore me.” Jyn says.

 

“Alright then. Same time tomorrow?” Ezra asks.

 

“If you feel so inclined.” Jyn answers. Ahsoka immediately leaves the cell. Ezra nods respectfully, then follows Ahsoka out of the cell.

 

_ That was easier than I thought it would be. All I had to do was tell them about Blacksaber and the Death Stars. It’s not like I’m betraying the Empire. Just the monster that rules it. Honestly, I don’t care if the things are destroyed! The Emperor used the first Death Star to destroy a world of Imperial citizens, just because a small percentage of them were rebels! What is to stop him from misusing the other Death Stars in the same way? _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Interesting. Your opinions on the destruction of Alderaan seem to have changed. You no longer support the destruction of that world?”** The disembodied voice of Abeloth asks.

 

_ No, I don’t. The rebellion must be stopped, but destroying a whole planet just seems to be...a waste. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Perhaps it is a waste. A waste of lives and resources. That being said, these superweapons are an effective means to unite the galaxy under one government, and the galaxy must be united when the Yuuzhan Vong eventually come. Preferably united under your rule.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Under my rule. As if that will ever happen. Even if I get out of this cell, I failed my mission. I haven’t failed a mission since I was twelve. The Emperor will punish me somehow. I just know it. He enjoys that sort of thing. Furthermore, If he is able to sense that I am no longer under his  control, then he might very well kill me. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“You are...afraid?”** Abeloth asks.

 

_ Yes. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Good. You are wise to be afraid. You were previously blinded by your own arrogance and overconfidence. You must know by now that these are of no use to you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_I see that now. Confidence is good, but overconfidence is a weakness. One becomes complacent when they give in to it._ _The Emperor for example._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“You learn well my dear. You still need to work on this self doubt of yours, but I am pleased with your progress.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I will do as you suggest. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Then, I will leave you to it.”** Abeloth says.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Luke is in a large room with Ezra and Ahsoka. He is seated on the floor, meditating, and there are several small blocks floating in front of him. One of the blocks gently floats to the floor, landing in front of Luke.

 

“Good. Concentrate. Stack the other blocks as I showed you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Stack a few blocks, huh? Seems simple enough.” Luke says.

 

“Things are not always as they seem. Normally, three and four year old padawans are trained to do this, but your training has only just begun, so we have to start you with the basic exercises. Now, focus!” Ahsoka says.

 

“Okay.” Luke says. 

 

Luke once again focuses on the blocks, and another one floats toward the floor. However, just as it hovers above the block already on the floor, the blocks shake erratically, and drop to the floor.

 

“You lost focus. Again.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Wait just a minute. That seemed a little sudden, like he might have sensed something. What is it, Luke?” Ezra asks.

 

“I...saw something.” Luke answers.

 

“A vision. Like the other ones?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“This was different. I think it was the future.” Luke answers.

 

“What makes you think that?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I saw Jyn. Thana. Whatever you want to call her. She was in a crystal cave, covered in snow. She had a sword in her hand. An actual metal sword! It had a black blade, and it was on fire.” Luke answers.

 

_ She finds the blacksword? Interesting. I shall have to look ahead to see how this happens. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“How do you know it’s the future? It could have already happened.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I saw her lightsaber, on her belt. It was half length, and looked like it was burnt on one end. You did say you cut it in half when you fought her.” Luke says.

 

“True. that doesn’t mean that this will actually happen. Sometimes, visions don’t mean what we think they do. This could just be symbolic of something else.” Ahsoka says.

 

“There’s more. I saw something else after that. I saw...a city, which went on forever in every direction. I saw...Jyn on a balcony, looking out toward the city. She turned around, and there I was, kneeling on one knee.” Luke says.

 

_ Luke will not be her apprentice! If I have to kill her to stop it, then I will! _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

_ Interesting. I’ve seen the same thing. Unlike Luke, I understand the context of that vision. At least, the most likely one. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Remember to be careful with visions of the future. Some come true no matter what, while others are only glimpses of possible futures.” Ezra says.

 

“What I saw, does that mean...I could become her apprentice?” Luke asks.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Ahsoka answers.

 

“I don’t want to be a Sith. Not even for Jyn.” Luke says.

 

“We’ve been over this, Luke. Thana doesn’t care about you. You need to let her go. I think this force bond of yours will fade over time, as long as she’s cut off from the force and you stay away from her.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I want to help her, if I can. She’s been a slave most of her life. All these terrible things she’s done, that’s not really Jyn. That’s the Emperor’s mind tricks.” Luke says.

 

“Darth Thana and Jyn Erso are the same person, Luke. She may be free of the Emperor’s control, but she’s still a Sith Lord! She’s still full of anger and hate. She may be even more dangerous now that she has no loyalty to anyone but herself.” Ahsoka says.

 

“That could change, given time. Anything is possible.” Ezra says.

 

“We’ll see.” Ahsoka says.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, Jyn is in her cell meditating, when Luke suddenly appears in front of her.

 

“How did you get in here?” Jyn asks.

 

“I’m not actually here. At least I don’t think I am. Last thing I remember, I was in Ahsoka’s ship, meditating.” Luke says.

 

_ I’ve been expecting something like this. With a force bond like ours, appearing to each other like this is common. Why is this happening now, and why haven’t his teachers severed the bond? _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Do you want them to?”** Abeloth asks.

 

_ No. I don’t. Despite the fact that I lied to him, and manipulated him, I still feel...something for Luke. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“You are attracted to him.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Yes, I am. Not that I’ll ever get to act on it. He has every reason to hate me now.  _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“We shall see.”** Abeloth says.

 

“There’s no way you could possibly know how to project yourself like this. It’s a very advanced technique that takes years to learn. Projecting without the proper training could kill you, so you’re not doing this. This is something else. A by product of the bond that the force created between us.” Jyn says.

 

“I thought you were cut off from the force.” Luke says.

 

“Almost completely, but not quite. I can still talk to my teacher, and I can apparently talk to you.” Jyn says.

 

_ I shall keep the restoration of my power a secret for now. Even though I have lied to Luke quite enough, this is what’s best. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Your teacher. The Emperor.” Luke says.

 

“No, not him. I will learn nothing more from the one who enslaved me. I speak of another. An ancient being who has been guiding me for some time.” Jyn says.

 

“Really? Why should I believe anything you say?” Luke asks.

 

“You shouldn’t. I can’t be trusted. Everything I told you was a lie. I tried to turn you into a slave. I don’t blame you for hating me. What I did to you is one of many mistakes I’ve made.” Jyn says.

 

“I don’t hate you. All those things you did, that wasn’t really you. The Emperor made you want to do those things. Ezra said he undid the Emperor’s control of your mind, so I guess I’m meeting the real you for the first time.” Luke says.

 

“Don’t pretend to understand me. I don’t even understand myself. I have no idea where Darth Thana ends and Jyn Erso begins. I only know that I hate the Emperor more than anything, but I can’t do a damn thing about it from a prison cell.” Jyn says.

 

“I don’t think they’re going to let you out.” Luke says.

 

“I am providing information to Bridger and Tano. In return, they have agreed to ask the rebel leaders to set me free.” Jyn says.

 

“I don’t think they’ll let you go unless you defect. You could do that, you know. Become one of us. Help us fight the Empire.” Luke says.

 

“No, I can’t. If I defect to the rebellion, I will lose what influence I have in the Empire, and I will never be able to get close enough to the Emperor to kill him. Besides, the Empire will need a leader after the Emperor is dead. I intend for that to be me.” Jyn says.

 

“So, you want to rule the Empire, and keep things the way they are?” Luke asks.

 

“No. I want to rule the Empire, but I will change things.” Jyn answers. 

 

“How would you change things?” Luke asks.

 

“Under my rule, entire worlds will not be exterminated, people will not be discriminated against because of their species or gender, and slavery will not be tolerated anywhere in the galaxy.” Jyn says.

 

“That...actually doesn’t sound too bad. Have you always wanted things to be that way?” Luke asks.

 

“No. At least Darth Thana didn’t. She would have been a ruler just like Palpatine, perhaps even worse.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re not her.” Luke says.

 

“No, I suppose not. Which means I should do something that she never would. She would see it as weakness, and so would any other Sith.” Jyn says.

 

_ I can do this. I have to do this. This is how things are supposed to be done. When you wrong someone, you apologize to them and ask forgiveness. Not something a Sith would do, but I don’t really feel like a Sith. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“You are going to apologize to him?”** Abeloth asks.

 

_ Yes, I am. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I sense your hesitation. Understandable. You have never done this.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ No, but I must. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Then, good luck to you.”** Abeloth says.

 

“What are you talking about? What would the Sith see as weakness?” Luke asks.

 

“I’ve never done this before, but I wanted to say...that...I’m…” Jyn says. Ahsoka suddenly appears next to Luke.

 

“Stay away from him!” Ahsoka shouts as she grabs Luke’s shoulder. Both vanish seconds later, leaving a surprised Jyn alone in her cell.

 

“I’m sorry, Luke.” Jyn whispers to the empty room.

  
  
  
  


“What the…” Luke asks, as he finds himself once again seated on the floor of Ahsoka’s ship, with an enraged Ahsoka staring at him.

 

“What did she do? Was she trying to get you to break her out?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“No. She didn’t ask me to do anything.” Luke answers.

 

“She’s dangerous, Luke! You need to stay away from her! We’re going to have to teach you how to block this force bond with her.” Ahsoka says. Luke stands up.

 

“I didn’t do anything. We were just talking. In fact, I think she was about to apologize.” Luke says.

 

“What gives you that idea? Sith don’t apologize.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I think she regrets what she did to me. She’s not Darth Thana anymore. She even acts like Thana was someone else. I think she’s hurt and confused, and we should be helping her deal with it instead of continuing to treat her like the enemy.” Luke says.

 

“She’s a Sith! They only care about themselves and everyone else is just tools to be used for their plans! She’s playing you, Luke! She’ll do whatever she has to do to get out of that cell! I know that Ezra thinks she can be turned, but I don’t believe it. In my experience, the Sith have no soul. They’re monsters, hell bent on destroying everything and everyone that doesn’t serve their will!” Ahsoka says.

 

“Ahsoka.” Ezra says, as he enters the room. 

 

“Ezra. I was just talking to Luke about how dangerous it is for him to talk to Thana.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know. I heard most of the conversation. Luke, could you please give us the room? I’ll come find you later.” Ezra says.

 

“Okay.” Luke says. He leaves the room, and exits the ship.

 

“So, what’s up, Ezra?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I should be asking you that. You’re being a little hard on him, don’t you think?” Ezra asks.

 

“I’m doing what I have to do. He needs to see that Thana is dangerous. He needs to realize he can’t trust her.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“He’s a young man, and he fell for an attractive young woman. Can you really blame him?” Ezra asks.

 

“There are plenty of women interested in Luke. He can do better.” Ahsoka says.

 

“He’s already made up his mind I think. He knows exactly who and what she is, but he cares about her anyway.” Ezra says.

 

“He still has feelings for her?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yeah. She lied to him, and manipulated him, but, for a brief moment, they had something that went beyond all that deception. Something real. She was attracted to him too. Maybe still is.” Ezra says.

 

“Sith don’t love! They don’t give a damn about anyone, not even people from their past! All they care about is themselves and their fracking power!” Ahsoka says.

 

“Ahsoka, please. You know Luke is right, don’t you?” Ezra asks.

 

“About what?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“About helping Erso. She’s hurt and confused, and needs someone to help her deal with it. If you weren’t so ate up with pain and regret, you’d see that.” Ezra says.

 

_ Damn. He’s right. I still don’t fully understand what’s happened to him. It’s Ezra, but he’s so...wise now. It’s like I’m talking to a Jedi Master far older than me. As for my issues, they’re my problem. I’ll work through them on my own. _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“I’m fine, Ezra.” Ahsoka says.

 

“No, you’re not. All that trauma you’ve been through since the Clone Wars, you’ve never really dealt with it. You’ve suppressed it.” Ezra says.

 

_ He knows me too well. He can see right through me. Still, I’m not talking to him about this. _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“I think that’s enough, Ezra. Why are we even talking about this? We have work to do. We have a padawan to train.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know, but, if you ever do want to talk about things, I’m here.” Ezra says.

 

“Thanks, Ezra. I appreciate it, but I don’t need to talk to anyone. This is something I have to work out on my own.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Okay. I’ll shut up now. I’m going to find Luke and take him to one of the empty rooms for some saber training. Interested?” Ezra asks.

 

“Sorry, Ezra. I have a briefing in twenty minutes. I’ll be at least an hour. You’ll have to start without me. I’ll join you as soon as I can.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Alright. See you then.” Ezra says. He leaves the room, and exits the ship.

  
  
  
  


Once outside Ahsoka’s ship, Ezra stops near the boarding ramp.

 

**“You need to be careful with her, Ezra. She doesn’t understand yet, and there is a great deal of pain within her. Until she makes peace with it, she’s in danger of falling.”** A disembodied male voice says.

 

“I know, Kanan. She misses her master, and everyone else from her past that she’s lost. It’s even harder on her now, since she knows what happened to Anakin Skywalker.” Ezra says.

 

**“A broken heart is never an easy thing to heal, but it can be healed. Your plan is the best plan for the future. Let’s hope that Lady Thana stays on the right path.”** Kanan says.

 

“We can only hope.” Ezra says.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Jyn is in her cell with Ezra and Ahsoka.

 

“So, twice in one day. Are you two starting to enjoy my company? Is that it? Are your everyday lives so boring?” Jyn asks.

 

_ A joke, Thana? You may not notice it yet, but you have changed a great deal. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“We just came from a meeting with the council. We’re here to discuss your trial.” Ezra answers.

 

“They’re actually giving me a trial?” Jyn asks.

 

“It’s in ten days, aboard Home One.” Ezra answers.

 

“An actual trial, in a courtroom?” Jyn asks.

 

“Most of the council actually believe in the law, and according to that law, you are entitled to a trial, as well as legal representation.” Ezra answers.

 

“So, I get a trial, and an attorney? What poor bastard gets stuck with that job?” Jyn asks.

 

“That would be me.” Ezra answers. Jyn stares in disbelief, then starts laughing.

 

“You? You’re defending me? Of all the fracked up things in the universe, a Jedi is my goddamn lawyer?” Jyn asks.

 

“That’s right.” Ezra answers.

 

“I guess this is the force getting revenge for everything I’ve done.” Jyn says.

 

“Maybe. You’ve done a great deal that needs fixing. Some of it can’t be fixed.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know.” Jyn says.

 

“Yeah, you did some bad things. That being said, I suggest you plead not guilty, due to the fact that you were brainwashed, and forced to act as you did. You weren’t really yourself when you massacred the senate or engineered the deaths of the Rogue One team.” Ezra says.

 

_ Among other things. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“While I don’t deny that I was under the Emperor’s control, I am Sith. I feel no remorse for what I did.” Jyn says.

 

_That’s a lie, and you know it._ _I can feel your regret._ Ezra thinks.

 

“Really? None at all? Not even for what you did to Luke?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“He still cares about you. Even after what you did to him.” Ezra says.

 

“I used him, like the Emperor uses everyone. Including me. Luke should be hating me with every fiber of his being. He should want me dead!” Jyn says.

 

_ Perhaps I should let him kill me. It’s what I deserve. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Not everyone thinks like a Sith, Thana.” Ezra says.

 

“True. Still, Luke cares about me for some reason. That is...foolish of him. After what I did to him, I don’t deserve it.” Jyn says.

 

_ She regrets what she did to him. Good. This is promising. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Since you’re giving us intel, it’s very unlikely they’ll execute you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What can I expect then?” Jyn asks.

 

“Life in prison, or some sort of conditional release.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Conditional release?” Jyn asks.

 

“You would have to work for us as a double agent, and you would have to support the restoration of the Republic.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“I am no rebel. I still believe in the Empire. I just want to stop the Emperor’s insanity, and end him in the process. If I only have two possible sentences, why a trial at all?” Jyn asks.

 

“It’s for show mostly. The leaders of the rebellion want to show the people that democracy still works, so instead of a court martial, you get a public trial, which will be recorded, and broadcast on the holonet.” Ezra says.

 

_ The fracking holonet? Everyone will see it! They’ll all see my face, and they’ll see a Jedi serving as my attorney! _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Everyone will see, including the Emperor.” Jyn says.

 

“No, they won’t. No one’s ever going to see the broadcast, because there will be some...technical difficulties. No one outside of that courtroom is going to see or hear what happens.” Ezra says.

 

“You seem fairly certain of that.” Jyn says.

 

“That’s because I’m going to make sure it happens. If your trial airs on the holonet, then the Emperor will know that you’re no longer under his control. He’ll also begin to perceive you as weak. He might even order your death. I can’t allow that.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re doing all this to...protect me?” Jyn asks.

 

“Yes. You are vitally important to the future. I can’t allow you to lose your influence in the Empire, and I certainly can’t allow you to be killed.” Ezra answers.

 

“You want her to stay with the Empire?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yes. She has to, or that future I told you about won’t happen.” Ezra answers.

 

“What future? What did you see?” Jyn asks.

 

“You will kill the Emperor, and you will end the Sith.” Ezra answers.

 

“End the Sith? When the Emperor’s dead, I’ll be the Sith.” Jyn says.

 

“Only if you choose to be.” Ezra says.

 

“This trial sounds like it’s just a waste of time. Why should I go along with it?” Jyn asks.

 

“It’s the only way you get out of this cell without bloodshed. I think there’s been enough of that.” Ezra answers.

 

**“It might be wise of you to go along with this for now. See if these rebels actually deserve your cooperation.”** The disembodied voice of Abeloth says.

 

“I’d listen to Abeloth on this one if I were you. She’s many things, but a fool is not one of them.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, right. I forgot you can hear her.” Jyn says.

 

“When I choose to.” Ezra says.

 

_ We are going to need to discuss Abeloth. Thana needs to know the truth. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Very well. I will play my part in this trial, but I warn you, if the outcome is not to my satisfaction, then our cooperation will end, and I will leave your custody by force. Honestly, I would prefer it not come to that. I cannot defeat the Emperor alone, and I have no allies that are strong enough to be of significant help on that front.” Jyn says.

 

“Quite the dilemma you have, Thana.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know.” Jyn says.

 

“You could make it easier you know.” Ahsoka says.

 

“How?” Jyn asks.

 

“Defect. Become a double agent for rebel intelligence.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I don’t think so.” Jyn says.

 

“I didn’t think you’d go for that.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you would even ask me to serve this organization of hypocrites and fools. They seek to recreate the Republic. The Republic betrayed you. So did the Jedi.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, they did.” Ahsoka says.

 

“The Jedi Council wes so concerned with their public image that they lost sight of loyalty or honor. Darth Sidious never had either, and was quite happy with potentially executing the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. It made Skywalker’s fall to the dark side much easier without Ahsoka in his life.” Ezra says.

 

“So, do you just know everything now? Is that some side effect of however you came back from the dead?” Jyn asks.

 

“I know what I need to know, when I need to know. Have you ever heard of an Eye of the Force?” Ezra asks.

 

“Eye of the Force? Seeing the past, present, and future at will? I thought that was just a legend.” Jyn says.

 

“Most of those old legends about the force are true, at least to a certain point. I am the first Eye of the Force in over a thousand years.” Ezra says.

 

“Very interesting. I’ve been curious. How did you come back? When most people die they don’t get better and walk it off like nothing happened.” Jyn says.

 

“When I reached the netherworld of the force, I was given a choice. Pass on, or return as an Eye of the Force, whose main purpose would be to guide you, and make sure things happen as they are intended to.” Ezra says.

 

“Guide me? Why?” Jyn asks.

 

“You’ve heard of the prophecy of the chosen one, who was promised to bring balance to the force.” Ezra answers.

 

“Yes. The Jedi thought it was Anakin Skywalker. So did the Emperor.” Jyn says.

 

“They were wrong. It’s not Anakin Skywalker, although he might still have a role to play. It’s you. You will bring balance to the force.” Ezra says.

 

“Balance? As in light and dark are equal. That’s pure fantasy. We have the light, and the dark. We are one or the other.” Jyn says.

 

_ For now. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Before we leave you, there’s something else I want to discuss with you. Abeloth.” Ezra says.

 

“What about her?” Jyn asks.

 

“Although she might give you good advice from time to time, you shouldn’t be so trusting.” Ezra says.

 

**“He is lying! He fears me because he doesn’t understand! I mean you no harm. Everything that I have told you has been the truth.”** Abeloth says.

 

“You’re lying. You don’t know her like I do.” Jyn says.

 

“True, but you should know that she’s insane. That’s why she’s imprisoned. Her own family put her there. They loved her, but she was out of control, and they couldn’t help her.” Ezra says.

 

“I already know the circumstances of her confinement. She told me. Her so called family was afraid of her. They feared she was more powerful than them. Honestly, I don’t see the point in this conversation. If you think you can turn me against Abeloth, then you’re a fool.” Jyn says.

 

_ Damn, she’s stubborn. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Alright, then. I’ll drop it. For now.” Ezra says.

 

“Forever would be my preference. Now, if you are quite finished, I would like to be left alone.” Jyn says.

 

“Alright. See you tomorrow.” Ezra says.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jyn says.

 

Ezra and Ahsoka leave the cell.

  
  
  
  


**“Now that you are alone, we must speak.”** Abeloth says.

 

_Bridger is afraid of you. He doesn’t understand you._ _He thinks you’re using me._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“You are all I have, Thana. I would never betray you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I know that. One day, when I am strong enough, I will free you from your prison. Then, you will be able to go wherever you wish. You will never be alone again. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I...thank you. I have sensed a great change in you since the Jedi freed you from your master’s mind manipulation. I believe this change is for the better, and will make you an even better Empress.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I feel...stronger. Smarter. It’s...as if those commands weakened my connection to the force. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“This is not surprising. Past Sith Lords often made certain their apprentices were weakened so that they may hold on to their position for a longer time. Your Emperor is a rather vile creature. He is no father to you. He has no love for you, and he never will.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ I know that now. I’m nothing but a...thing to be used in his games. Yes, he calls me daughter, and has named me a Sith Lord, but I am just a tool to him. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I am the only one who is truly on your side. I am the only one who...loves you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Love? What is love? I don’t understand it. I don’t know if I ever will. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Long, long ago, I had a family. I know love. I could explain it with words, but that hardly does it justice.”** Abeloth says.

 

_ Perhaps a conversation for another time. _ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Perhaps. I will leave you now, Thana. Your associate wishes to speak with you.”** Abeloth says.

 

**“Lady Thana? Do you hear me?”** The disembodied voice of Kamron Varr asks.

 

**“Yes, I hear you. What is it?”** Jyn asks through the force.

 

**“I’ve spoken with the Emperor. I told him that the rebels now know who you really are, and that you’ve been in rebel custody for a month. I have been ordered to arrange for your escape after your trial.”** Kamron says.

 

**“After the trial?”** Jyn asks.

 

**“Yeah. He says he wants you to go through with the trial. He says it’ll be a test for you. To see how strong you are.”** Kamron answers.

 

**“That bastard! I figured he’d punish me for losing a fight. This is a very clever way of doing so. So typical of him.”** Jyn says.

 

**“We also discussed the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. I told him the pilot was dead, and gave him the false name as you ordered. He seemed to believe me.”** Kamron says.

 

**“Good. You have done well, Kamron. We will honor my ‘beloved father’s’ wishes. I will remain in rebel custody until after the trial.”** Jyn says.

 

**“Why not just escape now? You have your powers again.”** Kamron says.

 

**“I could do that, but that would mean returning to the Emperor sooner. I would prefer to avoid him for as long as possible. So, I will remain in this cell until the trial. Afterward, we will leave the rebellion. One way or another.”** Jyn says.

 

**“Understood.”** Kamron says.

 

**“Do you have any information for me?”** Jyn asks.

 

**“The rebels are making plans to evacuate to another base. I don’t know where yet.”** Kamron says.

 

**“That was expected. Now that they know who I am, it’s very likely that they assume I’ve told the Emperor where their base is. Do you have anything else for me?”** Jyn says.

 

**“Not at the moment.”** Kamron answers.

 

**“Very well. Continue your observations of the rebels. Contact me if you learn anything new.”** Jyn says.

 

**“Yes, master.”** Kamron says.


	8. Chapter 8

In the training room of the rebel base, Luke is with Ezra and Ahsoka. 

 

“So, what are we doing today? The usual?” Luke asks.

 

“No. We’re going to make things a little more interesting. You’ve been fighting us one on one, and we’ve only been using one saber against you. Today, we’re going to use both of our sabers against you, and you’re going to fight both of us at the same time.” Ezra says.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” Luke says.

 

“Maybe not, but you need to learn.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Ahsoka’s right. We’ve been going easy on you. We wanted to see where you were as far as skill.” Ezra says.

 

“Even though she was lying to you and mind tricking you, Thana actually did teach you some useful things. You’re not bad with a saber. You just need more experience.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I know.” Luke says.

 

“That’s good. Now, defend yourself!” Ezra says, as he and Ahsoka suddenly ignite their lightsabers. Luke manages to get his weapon ready at the last second, and blocks Ahsoka’s strike. Luke blocks the first few hits, but is quickly overwhelmed by his vastly superior opponents, and falls to the floor. Everyone deactivates their weapons, and Ezra helps Luke to his feet.

 

“Wow! When you said you weren’t going to go easy on me, you weren’t kidding!” Luke says.

 

“We want you to be the best you can be. That means practice as much as you can. Make mistakes. Learn from them.” Ezra says.

 

“So, when do I get to learn how to fight with two lightsabers?” Luke asks.

 

“After you learn how to fight with one.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Ahsoka.” Ezra says.

 

“Sorry, Luke. That was a little harsh. You’re new to this. I need to be more patient with you, and you need to be more patient with yourself.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I will. Thanks, Ahsoka.” Luke says.

 

“Anytime. Now, I believe Ezra has something to discuss with you.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Okay.” Luke says.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the visions of Thana you’ve been having.” Ezra says.

 

“I hoped you would. I had another one, during my meditation this morning. I’m not sure what it meant. Of course, I’m not really sure what any of them mean.” Luke says.

 

“I might be able to help with that. Could you describe what you saw?” Ezra asks.

 

“Sure. I saw Jyn, fighting Vader. It looked like they were on the bridge of a Star Destroyer. I can’t be sure though. There was fire and smoke all around them.” Luke answers.

 

“Interesting. Anything else?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“It looked like Jyn was winning. Vader’s suit was damaged. He only had one saber. Jyn had a regular lightsaber in one hand, and that fire sword in the other.” Luke answers.

 

_ So, he saw her using the blacksword and fighting Vader. I have seen this as well. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“You’ve seen that sword before. From what you describe, it sounds like an ancient weapon called the blacksword. I’ve been looking for it for years, but I haven’t found it yet.” Ahsoka says.

 

“It must be something special.” Luke says.

 

“It is. Before lightsabers, most force users used standard metal swords, but some used special weapons, enchanted by kyber crystals, like my staff. The blacksword is such a weapon, constructed thousands of years ago. I was starting to doubt it even existed, but since you’ve been having visions of it, I’m starting to wonder. If it exists, we need to find it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Rhen Var.” Ezra says.

 

“What? Rhen Var? What’s that?” Luke asks.

 

“A planet. It’s where the blacksword is.” Ezra answers.

 

“Then let’s go get it.” Ahsoka says.

 

“It’s not ours to get.” Ezra says.

 

“What do you mean it’s not ours to get?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“It’s for Jyn Erso, or it’s for no one.” Ezra answers.

 

“You want that kind of power in her hands?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Not as she is now, no, but as she could become, if she makes the right choices.” Ezra says.

 

“I know you’re hell bent on turning her, and that you think it’s her destiny to kill the Emperor…” Ahsoka says.

 

“It is.” Ezra says.

 

“Maybe, but, right now, she can’t be trusted. Maybe not ever.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I agree. Right now, she can’t be trusted. She will only be able to claim the sword if she is worthy.” Ezra says.

 

“Worthy?” Luke asks.

 

“According to legend, only those truly balanced in the force will be able to remove the sword from its prison.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Prison?” Luke asks.

 

“The sword’s stuck in a kyber crystal formation. Not just anyone can remove it. Only those who can pass the test can claim it.” Ezra answers.

 

“What kind of test?” Luke asks.

 

“We can talk about that later.” Ezra says.

 

“Okay.” Luke says.

 

“Did you see anything else in your vision?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yeah. I saw Jyn, holding Vader’s helmet. It looked melted and burnt. I think she killed Vader, or will kill him I guess. That’s fine by me. Vader killed my father after all.” Luke says.

 

“Where did you hear that?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Ben told me. He said that Vader was a student of his who betrayed and murdered my father.” Luke answers.

 

_ Dammit, Obi Wan! Why did you tell him that? He deserves to know the truth! _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

**“You’re right, Ahsoka. Lying to Luke is one of my many failures. Perhaps you will be a better master than me.”** The disembodied voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi says.

 

_ I’ll settle for just being the best I can be. _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

**“Fair enough.”** Obi-Wan says.

 

_ Once you learn how to manifest as a spirit, you should appear to Luke, and explain yourself. Tell him everything. You owe him that much. _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

**“You’re right, Ahsoka. I will do as you suggest. We will speak again later.”** Obi-wan says.

 

_ Later, Obi-Wan. _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Actually, what Obi-Wan told you isn’t how it happened.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What do you mean?” Luke asks.

 

“You think it’s time to tell him?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“I agree.” Ezra says.

 

“Tell me what?” Luke asks.

 

“Darth Vader didn’t kill your father. Darth Vader is your father.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“You’re joking!” Luke says. Ahsoka shakes her head. 

 

“Never. Not about this. Your father was my teacher. He was also like a father, and a brother.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ I loved him. _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“How...how did he become Vader?” Luke asks.

 

“Palpatine pretended to be your father’s friend, and slowly turned him against the Jedi. Finally, a false promise swayed him to the dark side. Your father lost himself to the dark side. He stopped caring about anything but his own power.” Ezra says. Luke looks at Ahsoka.

 

“He’s right, Luke. This...is the truth. Obi-Wan lied.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Why? Why did he do that?” Luke asks.

 

“Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were best friends. Brothers. Your father’s betrayal broke Obi-Wan. In his eyes, his friend was dead. As far as he was concerned, what he told you was the truth. I’m sorry.” Ezra answers, putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks.” Luke says.

 

“There’s something else you need to know.” Ezra says.

 

“Let me guess? My mother’s a high ranking Imperial, like a governor or an admiral?” Luke asks.

 

“No. Your mother was a good woman. A senator. A queen. If she were still alive, she’d probably be leading this rebellion.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“So, my mother’s dead. At least my aunt and uncle didn’t lie about that. Could you tell me about her?” Luke asks.

 

“I will. You have my word.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Thanks.” Luke says.

 

“What I have to tell you has nothing to do with your mother. It has to do with your twin sister.” Ezra says.

 

“Sister? I don’t have a sister.” Luke says.

 

“He...has a sister? Anakin and Padme had twins?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yeah.” Ezra answers.

 

“Who...is his sister?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“It’s Leia, isn’t it?” Luke asks.

 

_ Impressive. Figured it out on his own. Strong with the force indeed. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“Yeah.” Ezra answers.

 

“What? I’ve known that girl since she was two years old! All this time, and I had no idea! Bail never told me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“He feared for her safety, and he didn’t fully trust you.” Ezra says.

 

“Damn him!” Ahsoka says.

 

“Bail Organa’s dead, Ahsoka. Let it go.” Ezra says. Ahsoka closes her eyes for several seconds, and seems to calm down.

 

“You’re right, Ezra. You’re right.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Now, Luke, tell us, how did you know about Leia?” Ezra asks.

 

“From the moment I met Leia, I’ve always felt some kind of...connection to her.” Luke answers.

 

“You sure it wasn’t just a crush?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“No. This was a lot stronger than that. I feel like I’ve known her all my life, even though I’ve known her for only a year.” Luke answers.

 

“A family bond. Even stronger than normal due to the both of you being so strong with the force.” Ezra says.

 

“Leia has the force? So, she can be a Jedi too?” Luke asks.

 

“No. She’ll refuse. It’s not her destiny anyway.” Ezra answers.

 

“Not her destiny? You said she was strong with the force.” Ahsoka says.

 

“True, but she is a gifted diplomat and politician. She won’t leave that behind to learn our ways.” Ezra says.

 

“Does Leia know?” Luke asks.

 

“No. None of it.” Ezra answers.

 

“We will tell her. She has the right to know.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I bet that’s gonna go over well. Hey, Leia, guess what? I’m your secret twin brother, and, oh yeah, Darth Vader’s our dad!” Luke says. Ezra and Ahsoka laugh.

 

“I know she won’t take it well, but it’s the truth, and she has a right to know.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You’re right. I’ll tell her.” Luke says.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, Luke is alone, in his quarters. He is seated on the floor, meditating, when Jyn suddenly appears, also seated in a meditation position.

 

“So, this again. How is this happening? Is the force just deciding to connect us whenever it feels like it?” Luke asks.

 

“Maybe I’m responsible for it.” Jyn answers.

 

“You’re doing this? Why?” Luke asks.

 

“Maybe it’s because I want to talk to you. I don’t get many visitors in my cell.” Jyn says.

 

“Why do you want to talk to me? It’s not like I’m going to help you escape or anything like that. I’m not under your control anymore.” Luke says.

 

“I know. I don’t know what to say. I’ve never done this before. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I tried to turn you into a slave. I lied to you. I’m a monster, just like the Emperor. I...I’m...sorry.” Jyn says.

 

_ She’s sorry. I can tell she means it. Maybe Ezra was right. Maybe she can be turned from the dark side. Maybe my father can be too.  _ Luke thinks.

 

“You’re not a monster. Not to me. You realize you did wrong, and you regret it. You said you were sorry, and I forgive you.” Luke says.

 

_ He...forgives me? No one’s ever forgiven me before. The Sith see forgiveness as weakness, but...I don’t. What...do I do? I have no idea how to respond to this! _ Jyn thinks.

 

“No one’s ever forgiven me before. Whenever I made a mistake, I was punished for it. When I was little, that meant a cleaning assignment, extra paperwork, or a few days wearing a force suppressor. As I got older, the Emperor would attack me with force lightning from time to time.” Jyn says.

 

“Damn. Ezra told me that hurts like hell.” Luke says.

 

“It does. Pray you never find out for yourself.” Jyn says.

 

“The Emperor did that to you, when you were a child?” Luke asks.

 

“Yes. The first time, I was seven years old. The pain was so unbearable, I cried. So, he punished me for crying. Had me wear a force suppressor for two weeks. At the end of the two weeks, he told me if he ever saw me shed tears again, he would have me mindwiped.” Jyn answers.

 

“That’s horrible! He punished you...for crying?” Luke asks.

 

“He forbade it, and I knew it. I just couldn’t help myself.” Jyn answers.

 

“You were a child. It’s natural to do that when you get hurt.” Luke says.

 

“To a Sith, it’s weakness.” Jyn says.

 

“Then, why do you look like you’re about to cry right now?” Luke asks. Jyn slowly reaches toward her eyes, and feels the beginning of tears, which she quickly wipes away.

 

_ Dammit! He’s right! What the frack is wrong with me? It’s because I hate what the Emperor did to me, and I hate myself for the things I’ve done! I feel so helpless, and confused! I don’t know what’s right anymore! I’m attracted to this man. It’s...strange, but it’s the truth. I’ve wronged him, but he forgives me. He shows me compassion when I don’t deserve it. Is this what it’s like...when someone loves you? No. This is nonsense. I am Sith. Sith are masters of their emotions. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jyn says.

 

“You sure about that?” Luke asks.

 

_ Can he sense what I feel? Is the force bond that strong? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Yes. Just…a little sweat. I was...working out before my meditation.” Jyn answers.

 

_ I know she’s hurting. I can feel it. She’s obviously not ready to talk about it. _ Luke thinks.

 

“Look, Jyn, Thana, whatever you want to call yourself, if you ever want to talk about anything, I’ll be there for you. Even if it’s just to listen. I want to help you if I can.” Luke says.

 

“Help me? How?” Jyn asks.

 

“I admit, I don’t really know you, but I know what was done to you. You never had anyone to actually care about you, so, I figured, maybe you could use somebody.” Luke answers.

 

_ He cares. He actually cares about me.  _ Jyn thinks. 

 

“I don’t deserve it.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, you do. You deserve to be free. Happy. You deserve the chance to live your life how you want to.” Luke says.

 

_ I don’t deserve it. I deserve to die for what I’ve done! _ Jyn thinks, as tears form in her eyes once more.

 

“As if I have any idea how to do that! I don’t even know what I want, other than the Emperor and Vader dead! After that, I don’t think I give a frack!” Jyn shouts.

 

“You could do anything you want. Right now, you could leave the Empire. Join us. You’d get out of that cell, today.” Luke says. He reaches a hand toward Jyn, and she slowly reaches toward him. Their hands eventually meet, and they touch fingertips.

 

“I...feel you.” Jyn says.

 

“And I feel you. You don’t have to be alone. Ever again.” Luke says.

 

_ He...cares about me. Really cares. Kamron serves me and respects me, but that...is not caring about someone. The only person in this galaxy who gives a damn what I feel...is a rebel. I think...I care about him too. Oh, force? What am I to do? I’m not ready for this! _ Jyn thinks.

 

“No! Just...leave me alone!” Jyn shouts. She ends her connection with Luke, and vanishes.

 

_ Damn. Guess I hit a nerve there. She obviously cares. She’s just afraid to admit it. _ Luke thinks.

  
  
  
  


Now alone in her cell, Jyn lets the tears fall freely, and starts sobbing loudly.

 

_ What the frack is wrong with me? Why am I crying? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“It’s because you are conflicted. You are Sith. You thrive on hate and anger, yet, you love him.” A voice identical to Jyn’s says from behind her. Jyn wipes her tears, and turns around, only to come face to face with what appears to be herself, but about twenty years older.

 

_ What the frack is going on here? Abeloth? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“She cannot hear you. It’s just the two of us. Rather, just the one of us.” Older Jyn says.

 

“What...is this?” Jyn asks.

 

“How am I appearing to you? Flow walking. My body remains twenty years in the future, but my essence travels backward to speak to you.” Older Jyn answers.

 

“Why?” Jyn asks.

 

“To give you advice.” Older Jyn answers.

 

“I see. Judging by your attire, I would guess you to be a politician or diplomat. Are you...Empress?” Jyn asks.

 

“Oh, I can’t tell you that. You will have to experience the future for yourself. As for what I have to tell you, trust Luke. Let him in. You are going to need him. You will be...incomplete without him. You already know it. You are going to need others as well. Not just to defeat the Emperor, but also for the...aftermath. Help them, and they will help you.” Older Jyn says.

 

“Help me what?” Jyn asks.

 

“You will see for yourself, but only if you make the right choices.” Older Jyn answers.

 

“How will I know what choices to make?” Jyn asks.

 

“Follow your heart, and your chains will be broken.” Older Jyn answers.

 

“I don’t know what my heart wants.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, you do. Sith don’t love, but you love him.” Older Jyn says.

 

“I have no idea how to love.” Jyn says.

 

“You are already turning away from the ways of the Sith. There is something within you that is beginning to emerge.” Older Jyn says.

 

“What is that?” Jyn asks.

 

“The capacity to do good. The ability to actually care about others beside yourself, and, yes, the ability to love.” Older Jyn answers.

 

“You don’t sound like a Sith.” Jyn says.

 

“I’m not. Not for many years.” Older Jyn says.

 

“So, you’re a Jedi.” Jyn says.

 

“No.” Older Jyn says.

 

_ Good. I don’t become a Jedi. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Then, what are you?” Jyn asks.

 

“An older you. At least, a possible older you. As for what happens to turn you into me, I will leave you to experience that for yourself. You are clever, trying to trick me into telling about the future, but I am you, twenty years older. I know exactly what you are thinking.” Older Jyn says.

 

“Of course. Silly me.” Jyn says. Older Jyn laughs.

 

“You had to try.” Older Jyn says.

 

“Is there anything you can tell me about Abeloth?” Jyn asks. Older Jyn stands in silence for several seconds.

 

 _That psychotic...thing betrayed me. She almost killed me. I thought she was my friend. I’ve spent the last twenty years trying to forget her. Now, my younger, naive self brings it all back._ _I will not tell her what happens. I mean for things to happen as they are intended. So, a riddle which she should be smart enough to figure out._ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“The bringer of chaos will mean the undoing of all you hold dear.” Older Jyn answers.

 

“So, it seems I learn how to speak in riddles.” Jyn says.

 

_ I hope you understand it before it’s too late. _ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“I...don’t like to talk about her. Just...leave it at that.” Older Jyn says.

 

_ It sounds like something bad happens. What is...the bringer of chaos? Does it kill Abeloth? _ Jyn thinks.

 

_ Oh, you stubborn, stupid, naive child. The bringer of chaos is Abeloth. You will learn that for yourself.  _ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“You will experience it for yourself. Please, don’t ask about her anymore.” Older Jyn says.

 

_ She sounds...like she wants to forget. Abeloth said she loves me. Why would my older self not want to talk about her? _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Drop it. Please.” Older Jyn says.

 

_ I hear the grief in her voice. This is obviously painful for her, so, I’ll respect her wishes. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“Okay.” Jyn says.

 

“Thank you.” Older Jyn says.

 

“I guess I’m not really a Sith anymore. At least, not a very good one.” Jyn says.

 

“Ask yourself this, do you want to be a Sith?” Older Jyn asks.

 

“I...don’t know.” Jyn answers.

 

 _Yes, you do know. Damn. I used to be so stubborn._ _I guess I have to give you a little nudge in the right direction._ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“Sith. Jedi. These are mere titles. Narrow paths that fail to embrace the force as a whole. The power of the force is within you. Whatever path you walk, you will still be strong with the force. Follow the path that feels right to you.” Older Jyn says.

 

“So, you think I should stop being a Sith? Maybe I should. If being a Sith means being a monster like the Emperor, then I want no part in it. That being said, I will not become a Jedi. That path feels...wrong. You did say that you were neither Sith nor Jedi. Perhaps that’s the way for me. Maybe I’ll even create my own order.” Jyn says.

 

 _Good. you see it._ _Embrace the force as a whole. That is your path._ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“Perhaps you will.” Older Jyn says.

 

“Then, I hope I make the right choices. You’ve given me a lot to think about.” Jyn says.

 

“I know. You’re overwhelmed. You’re hurting. You’re confused. I only hope I’ve helped clear things up for you.” Older Jyn says.

 

“It’s helped. Thank you.” Jyn says.

 

“Good. I think that about covers everything.” Older Jyn says.

 

“One more thing. I have...a request of you.” Jyn says.

 

_ Oh, yes. I remember this one. Not a very Sith thing to ask, but you’re not Darth Thana anymore, are you...Jyn Erso? _ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“What is it you ask of me?” Older Jyn asks.

 

“Will you explain...love to me?” Jyn asks. Older Jyn smiles.

 

_ I think I can help with that. _ Older Jyn thinks.

 

“I will do my best.” Older Jyn answers.

  
  
  
  


A little over an hour later, Luke is in his quarters, talking to Ezra.

 

“So, you want me to talk to Jyn with the force? Ahsoka’s always telling me not to.” Luke says.

 

“Ahsoka doesn’t understand yet. Talk to Erso as much as you can. She’s going to need you. The bond between the two of you was meant to be. Use it. Strengthen it. Help her.” Ezra answers.

 

“I will.” Luke says.

 

“Good. Now, I should get going. You’re about to have company. See you in the morning.” Ezra says. Ezra leaves the room.

 

“Company?” Luke asks. After a few seconds, he turns around, and sees Jyn standing in his room. 

 

“I think he means me. It seems Bridger knows everything these days.” Jyn says.

 

“Jyn? Thana? Sorry. Not sure what you want me calling you.” Luke says.

 

“Jyn will do.” Jyn says.

 

“So, what’s going on?” Luke asks.

 

“I’ve been...doing some thinking.” Jyn answers.

 

“About what?” Luke asks.

 

“You were right.” Jyn answers.

 

“What was I right about?” Luke asks.

 

“About me not having to be alone.” Jyn answers.

 

“What changed your mind?” Luke asks.

 

“I had a moment of...self reflection. I’m not...quite as confused as I was before.” Jyn answers.

 

“That’s good. So, you okay?” Luke asks.

 

“No.” Jyn answers.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Luke asks.

 

“I’m sorry about getting angry with you. You were trying to help. I’m not used to it.” Jyn says.

 

“You were hurting. I could feel it.” Luke says.

 

“Still am. I’ve done...so many bad things. I was...forced to, but I...remember...all of them.” Jyn says. Her voice breaking as she holds back tears. Luke steps closer to Jyn, until they are about two feet apart.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. That wasn’t you.” Luke says.

 

“Yes, it was.” Jyn says.

 

No. That was Darth Thana. You’re Jyn Erso.” Luke says.

 

“We...are the same person.” Jyn says.

 

“No, you’re not. Thana’s a monster, and she’s not here. You, you’re a beautiful, smart young woman who’s in pain, and needs to know that she’s not alone.” Luke says.

 

_ Luke Skywalker, you are the kindest I have ever known. I don’t deserve you. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“You...really...mean that?” Jyn asks, voice breaking once more. 

 

“Every word of it.” Luke answers.

 

“You...care about...me?” Jyn asks.

 

“Yes, I do.” Luke answers.

 

“I think I...feel the same...about you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If I could take it all back, I would. What I...did to you...that...was...wrong. I’m sorry. I’m...so…” Jyn says. Her voice gives out as she starts sobbing. Luke walks to Jyn, and embraces her. 

 

“I’m here, Jyn. I’m here.” Luke says. Jyn slowly wraps her arms around Luke.

 

“Luke…” Jyn says.

 

“You’re not alone. You won’t be ever again.” Luke says.

 

“Th...thank you.” Jyn says.

 

_ So, this is love? It’s...so different, but it feels...right. _ Jyn thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten days later, Ezra, is with Jyn in her cell. Also present are Sabine Wren and Zeb Orrelios. Sabine is placing binders on Jyn’s wrists and ankles.

 

“Sorry about the binders. It’s protocol.” Ezra says.

 

“I understand. I am a prisoner after all. That being said, these aren’t that bad. No shock braces, which I very much despise.” Jyn says.

 

“If you want, I could go find some. Make you feel more at home.” Zeb says.

 

“Zeb. We talked about this. Leave her alone.” Ezra says.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Zeb says.

 

“I understand. Your hatred of me is well justified.” Jyn says.

 

“One thing, before we go. As you already know, General Cracken has been appointed prosecutor.” Ezra says.

 

“I am aware. I’m not exactly his favorite person in the galaxy. Honestly, the feeling is mutual.” Jyn says.

 

“He wants you dead. He tried to get the council to authorize an execution without trial. He hates you, and will do his best to make you look bad.” Ezra says.

 

“Making me look bad isn’t all that hard. My list of sins is quite long, and I will not deny any of them, regardless of the fact that I was brainwashed by the Emperor. I will stand trial if I must, but I can tell you this right now, I will not accept a death sentence. I have only just begun to live, and I would prefer to keep doing so.” Jyn says.

 

“You will. Now, shall we?” Ezra asks.

 

“Of course. I am ready.” Jyn answers.

 

“Alright. The four of us will travel to Home One by u-wing. There will be three additional guards assigned to your security detail, and they are just outside your room. We will make sure you get to the courtroom on time, and we will protect you from...pretty much everyone else. Tensions are running pretty high right now. We’ve already stopped two plots to murder you.” Ezra says.

 

“Only two? I figured there would be a long line of people eager to kill me. Of course, I deserve it.” Jyn says.

 

_ I sense her regret. It’s so strong. She is no Sith. Not anymore. Luke will be her salvation. Love...has set her free. She is on the path to becoming the leader this galaxy needs. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“You do not deserve to die. As you said, you have just begun to live. All those terrible things that Darth Thana did, that wasn’t you.” Ezra says.

 

“I agree. You were the Emperor’s slave.” Sabine says.

 

“I almost killed you, Sabine Wren. Hell, I did kill Bridger. You should be first in line wanting me dead. Both of you should.” Jyn says.

 

“I told you, I don’t want you dead. I’ve already forgiven you for what happened.” Ezra says.

 

“I forgive you too.” Sabine says.

 

“You are both...very strange.” Jyn says.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I still hate you.” Zeb says. Jyn laughs.

 

“Then, you are the only sane person in this room.” Jyn says.

 

“So, I’m a person now, huh? I’m not a slave animal anymore?” Zeb asks.

 

“Sorry about that. It was uncalled for.” Jyn says.

 

_ She...apologized. Ezra’s right. She’s changed. _ Sabine thinks.

 

“Oh, well. I guess I was a little rough on you.” Zeb says.

 

“Maybe I deserved a good kick in the ass. That being said, the concussion you gave me was rather...unpleasant.” Jyn says.

 

“You hurt Sabine. I couldn’t let that go. Still not sure I can.” Zeb says.

 

“I understand anger, all too well unfortunately. It takes a great deal of discipline to keep emotions under control. Perhaps you could give it a shot, along with a good, strong cologne.” Jyn says. Ezra and Sabine laugh.

 

“What did you say?” Zeb asks.

 

“You do stink, so cologne, and lots of it.” Jyn answers.

 

“Why, I’m gonna…” Zeb says, as he reaches back his fist to punch Jyn.

 

“Hit her, and you will take her place in this cell.” Ezra says.

 

“Oh, come on, Ezra. I was just playing.” Zeb says.

 

“The hell you were. I saw that hate in your eyes, and I felt that anger. You were going to hit her. She has suffered enough in her life. She doesn’t need you to add to it. So, take a walk. You’re off the security detail.” Ezra says.

 

“I’m afraid this one’s on me, Bridger. My attempt at humor seems to have offended the captain. I shall make certain that I do not repeat that mistake. Captain Orrelios, I apologize.” Jyn says.

 

“Well, karabast. If...you were just joking, them um, sorry about the whole threatening to hit you thing.” Zeb says.

 

“Apology accepted, captain.” Jyn says.

 

“Maybe you’re right, Ezra. Maybe I shouldn’t be here.” Zeb says.

 

“Since you apologized, I won’t tell anyone what happened here. Just...don’t let anything like that happen again.” Ezra says.

 

“I’ll work on it.” Zeb says.

 

“Good. We’ll talk later.” Ezra says. Zeb nods, then, leaves the room.

 

“We need to go! We’re supposed to be at the courtroom in twenty minutes!” Sabine says.

 

“Right. Shall we?” Ezra asks.

 

“At your convenience.” Jyn answers.

  
  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later, a u-wing lands in the hangar of Home One, the rebel command ship. Ezra and Sabine emerge from the u-wing first, with Jyn immediately behind them. Three armored rebel troops follow behind them. They are approached by Captain Kallus of rebel intelligence.

 

“How are we doing, Kallus?” Ezra asks.

 

“I should warn you that a rather large crowd has gathered near the courtroom entrance. Admiral Ackbar has assigned additional security to keep order, but I do not believe they have been entirely successful. A large percentage of our people do not believe Lady Thana is deserving of a trial.” Kallus answers.

 

_ Lady Thana. That just feels...wrong now. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“That’s why we’re escorting her. We’re going to make sure she gets to that courtroom unharmed.” Ezra says.

 

“If I may ask, where’s Zeb? I thought he was assigned to her security detail.” Kallus says.

 

“Not anymore.” Ezra says.

 

“Understood. I’ve also been told to inform you that all five judges have already entered the courtroom, and are awaiting Lady Thana’s arrival.” Kallus says.

 

“Very good. We should get moving.” Ezra says.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, Ezra and the security detail are escorting Jyn down a narrow corridor, when they come to a wide hallway. In this hallway, a large group of rebels is gathered. Behind the group of rebels, is a wide door with multiple armed guards in front of it.

 

“The crowd is blocking the entrance. We need to get them out of the way.” Ezra says.

 

“I am open to suggestions.” Kallus says.

 

“Put your blasters on stun and shoot them.” Jyn says.

 

_ A little extreme, but at least she didn’t suggest killing them. _ Ezra thinks.

 

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll take care of the crowd.” Ezra says. He walks toward the assembled crowd of rebels, and says “Move aside, and let us through.”

 

“No trial for Thana!” A man shouts.

 

“Kill the bitch!” Another man shouts.

 

“I am a general, and this is a direct order! Move aside, or I will have all of you arrested!” Ezra says.

 

Most of the crowd moves aside. However, one young woman in an orange flight suit steps forward, and slowly pulls out a concealed blaster. She aims the weapon at Jyn.

 

“Blaster!” Sabine shouts.

 

Ezra uses the force to pull the blaster out of the young woman’s hand.

 

“Guards! Grab her!” Ezra says. Two guards step away from the courtroom door, and grab the young woman.

 

“No! Let me go! You’re all making a mistake! She needs to die!” The woman says.

 

“So, you would resort to murder, Ensign…” Ezra says.

 

“Valani, sir.” The woman, Valani says.

 

“Ensign Valani? You were that pilot that was disqualified from a training exercise about six weeks ago.” Ezra says.

 

“That’s right. I lost my flight status because of that Imperial whore! I was supposed to be an x-wing pilot, but now, I’m stuck as a navigator on a transport!” Valani says.

 

“You disobeyed a direct order during a training exercise. If you had done that during a mission, you could have gotten a teammate killed. Your reprimand was well earned. You’re lucky Hera chose to give you a second chance. Don’t throw it away.” Ezra says.

 

“Yeah, I disobeyed orders. I admit that. Dumb move on my part. Still, she’s a goddamn Imp, so what does it matter?” Valani asks.

 

“In order for a chain of command to be effective, discipline must be maintained.” Jyn says.

 

“Oh, shut the frack up!” Valani shouts.

 

“Guards! Take her to the brig.” Ezra says.

 

“Are you fracking kidding me? You’re all goddamn traitors! I’m going to kill every last one of you!” Valani shouts as she is dragged away by the guards.

 

“Looks like someone could use a psych eval.” Sabine says.

 

“Looks that way. Now, let’s move.” Ezra says. He starts walking toward the courtroom, followed by Jyn, Sabine, and the other guards.


	11. Chapter 11

Jyn enters the courtroom, with Ezra next to her. Sabine and the other guards follow close behind. Ezra turns around, and the group stops walking.

 

“Alright, everyone. You have your assignments. Erso and I will take it from here.” Ezra says.

 

“Good luck.” Sabine says.

 

“Thanks. Remember, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I don’t want some nutjob shooting her.” Ezra says.

 

“I know. Now, run along. Go play lawyer.” Sabine says.

 

“I hope to do better than play. Now, we should get going. The judges are waiting.” Ezra says.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Jyn says.

  
  
  
  


Jyn and Ezra make their way to a small table, where there are two seats. On the other side of the room is an identical table, where General Cracken is seated. Ezra and Jyn briefly look at Cracken, then they both sit down, facing toward a larger table on an elevated platform. Behind this table are seated the five judges. In the center is Princess Leia, who is serving as presiding judge. In the other seats are Ahsoka, Admiral Ackbar, General Rieekan, and Senator Amren, a tanned, middle aged man. Leia pounds a gavel on the table in front of her, and the courtroom comes to complete silence.

 

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin. Will the accused please stand?” Leia asks. Jyn stands up, and Leia says “Senator Amren, please read the charges.”

 

Amren stands up, and picks up the datapad in front of him. He looks at the datapad, and says “Darth Thana, crown princess of the Galactic Empire, is charged with genocide, two thousand seven hundred and fifty seven counts murder of an elected official, ownership of slaves, and…” 

 

“That will be sufficient, senator. Let’s just say that the list of crimes is extensive.” Leia says. 

 

“Very well.” Amren says. He takes his seat once more.

 

“The court has now heard the charges against the accused. Lady Thana, how do you plead?” Leia asks.

 

Ezra leans toward Jyn, and whispers “The recording equipment has been dealt with. No one outside of this courtroom will hear what you say.”

 

“Good.” Jyn whispers.

 

“Remember what we discussed.” Ezra whispers. Jyn nods, then once again faces toward the judges.

 

“Lady Thana, this court is waiting for your answer.” Leia says.

 

“My counsel has advised me to plead...not guilty, due to...insanity.” Jyn answers. The courtroom erupts into a chorus of boos. Leia pounds her gavel.

 

“Order!” Leia says. The court gradually quiets down.

 

“As I said, my counsel advised me to plead not guilty. However, I can’t do that. I won’t deny the truth. I plead guilty to all charges.” Jyn says.

 

Ezra leans toward Jyn, and whispers “what are you doing?”

 

“Taking responsibility for what I’ve done.” Jyn answers.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Ezra asks.

 

“Yes.” Jyn answers.

 

“Lady Thana, a guilty plea means that no witnesses will be called, and we will move directly to sentencing. Are you sure this is what you want?” Ackbar asks.

 

“I am certain. I do have one request of the court.” Jyn answers.

 

“What do you request?” Leia asks.

 

“Allow me to speak for a moment.” Jyn answers.

 

“This is preposterous! She’s already plead guilty! We don’t need to hear anything she has to say!” General Cracken says.

 

“Objection! It won’t hurt anyone if you let her speak for a moment.” Ezra says.

 

“Sustained. Lady Thana, you have two minutes.” Leia says.

 

“Objection!” Cracken says.

 

“Overruled. Lady Thana, you may speak.” Leia says.

 

“Thank you, princess. I have done many things in service to the Emperor. Things I am not proud of. Many people died by my hand. Some deserved it, but most were innocent. I did these things because I had no choice. I was a slave, under the Emperor’s control since I was four years old. Thanks to General Bridger, my mind is now my own. I know that most of you wish me dead, but I ask this alliance to look at the larger picture. The Emperor must be removed. I am closer to him than anyone, and stand the best chance of defeating him. I ask you to help me do this by releasing me, and allowing me to return to the Empire. In return, I will give you intelligence that will help you undermine the Emperor. When the time is right, I will eliminate him.” Jyn says.

 

“Why should we support a murderer?” Amren asks.

 

“I am your best hope for peace. With the Emperor dead, the throne will be mine, and I will reshape the Empire into something better.” Jyn answers.

 

“So, we trade one tyrant for another.” Cracken says.

 

“No. I will not be like Palpatine. I know that most of you seek to restore the Republic, but I think that would be a mistake. If you bring back the Republic, and allow that corruption to grow once more, then, history will only repeat itself. The Republic will die. Strangled by its own, corrupt bureaucracy. The best way forward is...a different Empire. A better Empire. One where there is no slavery. No discrimination. An Empire with a new senate to replace the one I so foolishly destroyed. The Emperor has been training me all my life to rule. He expects that I will be a ruler just like him. He is mistaken. Thank you, for allowing me to speak. I ask this court to consider my words when passing its sentence.” Jyn says.

 

“Very well, Lady Thana. What you have said will be taken into consideration.” Leia says.

 

“I object, your highness! This...criminal is simply trying to earn our sympathy so we’ll let her go!” Cracken says.

 

“Overruled. If there are no objections, then, I move that we take a recess so that the judges can deliberate. We will reconvene once a decision has been made.” Leia says. No one says anything, so Leia says “Very well. This court is in recess.”

 

The five judges stand up, and leave the courtroom.

  
  
  
  


“I seem to remember us agreeing on a not guilty plea.” Ezra says.

 

“I remember. I did consider doing just that, but then, I realized something. I will not deny the truth. I’ve lied enough.” Jyn says.

 

“A not guilty plea might have gotten you a lesser sentence. Some of the judges aren’t sure what to do with you.” Ezra says.

 

“More lies would make me even less trustworthy.” Jyn says.

 

“Good point. I’m going to be frank with you. Not enough people here are willing to trust you, so I don’t think they’ll let you go. Realistically, you’re probably looking at a death sentence or life in prison. I did tell you that this trial basically means nothing.” Ezra says.

 

“You did. Still, you are mistaken if you think I am going to let them kill me.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re not dying today. You’re not going to be locked in a cage for the rest of your life either.” Ezra says.

 

“You sound fairly certain of that. Are you planning something that I’m not aware of yet?” Jyn asks. Ezra leans toward Jyn.

 

“There is a contingency plan in place. Varr should be in position by now.” Ezra whispers.

 

“You and Kamron...working together? What are you planning?” Jyn whispers.

 

“Not here. Too many people that could overhear. You’ll find out soon enough.” Ezra whispers.

 

“Fair enough.” Jyn says.

  
  
  
  


Several minutes later, the five judges return to the courtroom, and take their seats.

 

“We have concluded our deliberations, but were unable to reach a decision. One judge has voted for ten years imprisonment. Two judges have voted for life imprisonment, while two others have voted in favor of release. Since we are deadlocked, protocol calls for the chancellor to cast a tiebreaking vote.” Leia says.

 

Mon Mothma, seated at the front of the courtroom, stands up, and Jyn turns to face her.

 

“I am prepared to vote in favor of your release, provided you agree to a few conditions.” Mothma says. 

 

“Name your conditions, Madam Chancellor.” Jyn says.

 

“You are to renounce all allegiance to the Empire, and support our plans to restore the Republic. You are to share all of your knowledge of the Empire, and you will serve the Jedi Order as an apprentice to Master Bridger and Master Tano. Agree to these terms, and you will be released immediately, commissioned with the rank of captain, and assigned to our intelligence division as a double agent. Consider your choice carefully, Lady Thana, for this offer will not be made again should you decline.” Mothma says.

 

“I appreciate the offer, Madam Chancellor, but I cannot accept your terms. I do not support the return of the Republic, and I have no intention of becoming a Jedi. I will share intelligence, but I will do so as an ally, not as one of your agents. Accepting your demands would make me a hypocrite and a liar, and there is already quite enough of that in this galaxy without me adding to it. So, pass whatever sentence you wish.” Jyn says. Mothma considers Jyn’s words for a moment.

 

“Very well, Lady Thana. You leave me no choice. I vote for life imprisonment.” Mothma says. The courtroom erupts in cheers. Leia pounds her gavel, and the room quiets down. Jyn turns to face the five judges.

 

“We have our decision. It is the judgement of this court that you be taken from this courtroom, and immediately placed in high security detention aboard our prison barge. There, you will remain for the rest of your life. Security detail, remove the prisoner!” Leia says. Sabine and the other guards approach Jyn.

 

“You’ll lose this war. You know that, right? Lock me up, and you get nothing!” Jyn says.

 

“Shut her up!” General Cracken shouts. Ezra leans toward Jyn.

 

“Relax. You’ll be out of here soon.” Ezra whispers.

 

_ Out of here? What does Bridger have planned? Has he somehow arranged for my escape? _ Jyn thinks. 

 

“Alright.” Jyn says. She is escorted out of the courtroom by Ezra, Sabine, and several guards.


	12. Chapter 12

Jyn is now in the hangar aboard Home One. She is flanked by Ezra and Sabine, with several rebel soldiers behind her. 

 

“Hold here. Prison transport’s on its way.” Ezra says. Everyone stops walking. Ezra looks around the room, then waves his hand. Everyone loses consciousness except for Jyn, Ezra, and Sabine. 

 

“What the hell?” Sabine asks.

 

“Our guest is leaving us. Which reminds me, I think we can lose the restraints now.” Ezra says. Jyn uses the force to remove the binders from her wrists, and the suppression collar from her neck. Both devices fall to the floor.

 

“She...did that herself! Did that damn collar even work?” Sabine asks.

 

“It did. Until it was switched off over a week ago.” Ezra answers.

 

“A week ago? Are you fracking kidding me?” Sabine asks.

 

“You’ve known the entire time?” Jyn asks.

 

“I sensed when you reconnected to the force.” Ezra says.

 

“If you knew, why did you allow it?” Jyn asks.

 

“I wanted to test you. See how you would act with your power restored. Also, your visitor from the future wouldn’t have been able to appear to you if you were still cut off from the force.” Ezra answers.

 

_ This power of Bridger’s is interesting indeed. I don’t know whether to be grateful or afraid. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“You...know about that? Did you hear the entire conversation?” Jyn asks.

 

“No. All I did was observe that the event happened. I didn’t listen to what was said. I’m not spying on you. I’m just making sure certain things happen.” Ezra answers.

 

“Like helping her escape?” Sabine asks.

 

“The alliance left me no choice, Sabine. That future I showed you, it can’t happen with her in a prison cell.” Ezra answers.

 

“I know. I’m with you. It’s just...if command finds out we were involved…” Sabine says.

 

“We’ll be charged with treason. I know.” Ezra says.

 

“You’re acting against the alliance? For me?” Jyn asks.

 

“The alliance will never support you. Mon Mothma and most of the others can’t accept the idea of the Empire continuing after Palpatine. They don’t understand. I do. I showed you what could happen if the alliance restores the Republic. Things will be decent for a while, but then, a...new order will rise up, and destroy everything. The cycle will repeat. Over and over again. We need to break the cycle. The best hope for the future is the Empire. At least, your vision of it.” Ezra says.

 

“You...support my plans?” Jyn asks.

 

“I do.” Ezra answers.

 

“All those things you said in the courtroom, about your plans for the Empire, did you really mean that?” Sabine asks.

 

“Every word of it.” Jyn answers.

 

“Then, I’ll support you too.” Sabine says.

 

“Thank you. I know you’ve already forgiven me, but I would like to once again apologize for attacking you.” Jyn says.

 

“That wasn’t you. That was Darth Thana. She’s not here.” Sabine says.

 

“No. She’s not. The name doesn’t suit me anymore. I am Jyn Erso. That is the only name that is real for me. Thana is just a part to play, at least, until the Emperor’s dead.” Jyn says. 

 

“When you get back to Coruscant, remember what you’ve learned.” Ezra says.

 

“I will. I guess I had something to learn from a Jedi after all.” Jyn says. Ezra chuckles.

 

“You’ll be able to sense when your mind is probed. You’ll be able to project any thoughts you wish. You’ll be able to keep the Emperor from knowing that you’re no longer his slave.” Ezra says.

 

“Hopefully it’s good enough to fool the old bastard.” Jyn says.

 

“What about Vader? Won’t he be a problem?” Sabine asks.

 

“To hell with him. He holds no authority over me. In fact, I plan to repay him for his years of abuse.” Jyn answers.

 

“You’re going to kill him.” Sabine says.

 

“Very likely.” Jyn says.

 

“You might want to rethink that.” Ezra says.

 

“Luke is already aware of the situation. Although he prefers I keep Vader alive, he has told me that if I have no choice but to kill him, he’ll understand.” Jyn says.

 

“Umm, okay. What’s that all about?” Sabine asks.

 

“Does she know who Vader used to be?” Jyn asks.

 

“Not yet.” Ezra answers.

 

“Do you want her to know?” Jyn asks.

 

“Yeah. We can go ahead and tell her.” Ezra answers.

 

“Tell me what?” Sabine asks.

 

“Darth Vader is Luke’s father.” Ezra answers.

 

“What? Are you kidding me?” Sabine asks.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Ezra answers.

 

“Anakin Skywalker, the greatest general of the Clone Wars, became...Darth Vader? How the hell did that happen?” Sabine asks.

 

“It’s a very long and complicated story.” Jyn answers.

 

“We should keep this bit of information to ourselves for now. If the truth of Luke’s background gets out, it could endanger his position in the rebellion. The alliance will see the son of Darth Vader as someone who can’t be trusted.” Ezra says.

 

“From what I gather, they already don’t think very much of Luke. They imprisoned their greatest hero and demoted him for something that wasn’t his fault. Those leaders of yours are all damn fools aren’t they?” Jyn asks.

 

“Most of them. Now, let’s get to your ship. It should be ready by now.” Ezra says.

 

“Lead the way.” Jyn says.

  
  
  
  


Jyn, Ezra, and Sabine walk toward a u-wing, where Kamron is standing. Kamron sees the group approaching, and walks toward them. He bows to Jyn.

 

“Your highness.” Kamron says.

 

“I understand you and General Bridger have some sort of plan arranged.” Jyn says.

 

“That’s right. He contacted me right before he brought you up here from the base. He told me to fly up here, and that General Tano would be waiting with instructions. I was afraid they’d tell the other rebels that I was an Imperial, so I did what they said.” Kamron says.

 

“You did the right thing. We now have a ship that will take us back to the Empire.” Jyn says.

 

“The ship’s ready to go whenever you are, milady.” Kamron says.

 

“Good. Well done, Kamron. I thank you as well, General Bridger. If it were not for you, I would now be in a detention cell, and I would have to resort to a more...aggressive means of escape.” Jyn says.

 

“This is what’s best for everyone. You don’t have to fight your way out, and you don’t have to go against your beliefs to get out of a prison sentence.” Ezra says.

 

“It’s clear to me now that most of the leaders of this alliance cannot be trusted to do what’s right. Yes, it’s admirable that they stand up to the Emperor, but, they’re fools. You see that, do you not?” Jyn asks.

 

“I see it. Honestly, the way things are going around here, I’m half tempted to get on that ship with you.” Ezra says.

 

“Well, I would offer both of you jobs, but I don’t think my employer likes you very much.” Jyn says. Sabine chuckles.

 

“The feeling’s mutual.” Sabine says.

 

“Indeed. Fortunately, my time working for him is almost at an end.” Jyn says. 

 

Luke and Ahsoka suddenly enter the hangar, and approach the group gathered at the u-wing.

 

_ What is he doing here? He has a job to do! _ Ezra thinks.

 

“You’re supposed to be helping Ahsoka disable the surveillance on this deck.” Ezra says. 

 

“We’re already done. I told Luke he could come here to say goodbye. I also need to speak with Jyn Erso before she leaves.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Alright, Luke. Make it quick.” Ezra says. Luke approaches Jyn.

 

“Hi, Jyn.” Luke says.

 

“Hello, Luke.” Jyn says.

 

“So, you’re leaving.” Luke says.

 

“Yes. You know I have to go back.” Jyn says.

 

“I know. You have to pretend to be Darth Thana until the Emperor’s dead.” Luke says.

 

“Yes, I’ll be pretending. I’m not her anymore. I have you to thank for that. I’m...going to miss you. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again.” Jyn says.

 

“We have the force bond. We’ll still be able to talk to each other. Ezra says it doesn’t matter how far apart we are.” Luke says.

 

“I know, but, it won’t be the same.” Jyn says.

 

“I can go with you.” Luke says.

 

“No, Luke. I can’t let you do that. It’s not safe. I can’t let the Emperor get his hands on you.” Jyn says.

 

“I know. Still, you’ll be all alone there. If something goes wrong…” Luke says.

 

“I do know how to take care of myself, Luke Skywalker.” Jyn says.

 

“I know. Sorry. It’s just...I’m worried about you, being in the Empire with no help.” Luke says.

 

“I’ll be alright. You’ll be with me, in here.” Jyn says, pointing to her heart.

 

“And you’ll be with me, in here.” Luke says, pointing to his heart.

 

_ My older self was right. I do love him. _ Jyn thinks.

 

“I’m so sorry for all the wrong I’ve done to you. I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for it.” Jyn says. Luke steps closer to Jyn, and puts his hands on her shoulders.

 

“How about I forgive you, and you don’t owe me a thing.” Luke says. Jyn smiles.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, you do.” Luke says. Jyn smiles again, then passionately kisses Luke. The two tightly embrace, and time seems to stand still for them.

 

**“I love you.”** Jyn says through the force.

 

**“I love you, too.”** Luke says through the force.

 

_ A perfect moment. I wish we could stay like this forever. _ Jyn thinks.

 

Eventually, Jyn and Luke slowly separate, then, Jyn looks away from everyone to wipe away the tears beginning to form in her eyes. A few seconds pass, and Jyn says  “Ezra Bridger, you keep him safe, or you will be answering to me.” 

 

“You have my word.” Ezra says.

 

“Thank you.” Jyn says.

 

“Before you go, I have something for you.” Ahsoka says. Jyn turns to face Ahsoka.

 

“Of course. We have come a long way, haven’t we?” Jyn asks.

 

“Yes, we have. I didn’t believe in you. I wasn’t sure Ezra’s plan to help you would work.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I had some doubts myself. After Bridger freed my mind, I was confused. I wasn’t sure who I was.” Jyn says.

 

“What about now?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“I know exactly who I am thanks to Bridger, and Luke.” Jyn says.

 

“You...and Luke. You love him, don’t you?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yes.” Jyn answers without hesitation.

 

“I didn’t think a Sith could change. I thought you were playing us, and were only cooperating out of desperation. Now, I know better. I don’t know if I’m ready to support you ruling the galaxy, but I know you’re not my enemy anymore. I’ll help you in any way I can.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thank you, General Tano.” Jyn says.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be a general for much longer.” Ahsoka says.

 

“So, you’re figuring on leaving the alliance. Just like Bridger and Wren.” Jyn says.

 

“I am. The council wants to bring back the Republic, and make things as they were. They’ll fail. Ezra has shown me the future, at least the one he hopes to see. It all depends on the choices you make, Jyn Erso.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Let’s hope I make the right ones.” Jyn says.

 

“Indeed. Oh, one more thing, before you go.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Yes?” Jyn asks.

 

“I have something you lost.” Ahsoka answers. She reaches into her cloak, and retrieves a yellow crystal. She offers it to Jyn, who hesitantly accepts it.

 

“You’re...giving it back to me?” Jyn asks.

 

“You are the one who found it, and you already have its power. So, it belongs to you.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Thank you.” Jyn says.

 

“I have something else for you as well.” Ahsoka says. She points the tip of her staff toward Jyn, and says “Go ahead, take it.”

 

“You’re...giving me the power of your staff?” Jyn asks.

 

“Actually, I’m giving you the staff.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Why?” Jyn asks.

 

“We are allies, Jyn Erso. I see that very clearly now. You’re going to need the power of the ancient crystals to destroy Palpatine. This one I’m giving you will grant you the ability to teleport, force project, and create copies of yourself.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“Copies of myself? I’ve never heard of that!” Jyn says.

 

“The force is far beyond the narrow paths of the Sith and Jedi. There is still so much we don’t understand.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“I see. Is there anything I should be aware of regarding this crystal?” Jyn asks.

 

“It’s much easier than the other crystal you found. You don’t have to damn near bleed the thing to bond with it.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“That’s helpful.” Jyn says.

 

“Indeed. So, you want it?” Ahsoka asks, offering the staff to Jyn, who slowly takes it from Ahsoka, and examines it for a moment.

 

“So, this is a weapon from before the first lightsaber.” Jyn says.

 

“That’s right. It was made over thirty thousand years ago. It’s full name is the Staff of Dai Bendu. According to legend, it was used by the leader of an ancient order that existed before the Jedi.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Interesting. What do you know about the other crystals?” Jyn asks.

 

“A few things. I don’t really have time to go over all of it. There is one other crystal with a powerful defense system. It hasn’t been found yet, but, if I were you, maybe...try the Rhen Var system.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Rhen Var? It’s a frozen wasteland. Uninhabited other than a small Imperial outpost. If there were anything of value there, then the Empire would have already taken it.” Jyn says.

 

“If it were something they knew about, then, yes, that would be true.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Of course. If the crystal is on Rhen Var, it must be concealed somehow. Possibly part of the crystal’s defenses.” Jyn says.

 

“Anything is possible.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You’ve given me a great gift, general. One you didn’t have to give. I’ll find some way to repay you for this.” Jyn says.

 

“Kill the Emperor, and remake the Empire into something better. That’ll be repayment enough.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I’ll do my best.” Jyn says.

 

“There’s one more thing for you. Inside the u-wing, there’s a large crate in the cargo hold.” Ahsoka says.

 

“What’s in it?” Jyn asks.

 

“A few things you may find useful. Now, you should get going. Surveillance will be back up in less than a minute.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Thank you. I take my leave of you.” Jyn says. She embraces Luke once more, then starts walking toward the u-wing.

 

“May the force be with you, Jyn Erso.” Ezra says. Jyn stops, and turns to face Ezra.

 

“May it be with you as well.” Jyn says. She nods respectfully, then turns toward the u-wing.

 

_I would not go so far as to call us friends, but we are enemies no longer._ _I would not be opposed to fighting at his side._ Jyn thinks.

 

Jyn slowly boards the u-wing. She turns around to look at Luke one last time. Then, she closes the ship’s hatch.

 

“Alright, we all know what to do. Remember, it was Kamron Varr that helped Erso escape. He disabled her force suppressor, and she knocked you all out.” Ezra says.

 

“We have less than thirty seconds before the security monitors come back on, so everyone except for Ezra is going to be passed out.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Why does Ezra get to stay awake?” Luke asks.

 

“It’s because I’ll be the one who tried to fight her as she escaped. When security gets here, I’ll be waking everyone up.” Ezra answers.

 

“Okay. That makes sense.” Luke says. Ezra waves his hand, and everyone falls to the floor except for him. Ezra looks toward the cockpit of the u-wing, and makes eye contact with Kamron, who is now at the controls of the ship. He salutes, and Kamron does the same in return.

  
  
  
  


Aboard the u-wing, Jyn joins Kamron in the cockpit, and takes the seat next to him.

 

“What’s the saluting for?” Jyn asks.

 

“Bridger just gave the signal to leave.” Kamron says.

 

“Understood. I’ll fly her. You co-pilot.” Jyn says.

 

“Yes, your highness.” Kamron says.

 

“Check deflector shields and weapons.” Jyn says.

 

“Already done. We’re at one hundred percent all systems.” Kamron says.

 

“Good. Let’s get the hell out of here.” Jyn says.

  
  
  
  


Seconds later, the u-wing takes off as Ezra watches.

 

_ We are on the right path. Jyn Erso is on the right path. _ Ezra thinks.


	13. Chapter 13

The u-wing carrying Jyn and Kamron leaves Home One. Aboard the ship, Jyn is piloting, with Kamron in the co-pilot’s seat.

 

“Incoming transmission.” Kamron says.

 

“Put it through.” Jyn says.

 

“Home One to White Three. Your launch is unauthorized. Return to base immediately.” A male voice over the comm says.

 

“Shall I answer, milady?” Kamron asks.

 

“No. Ignore them and continue jump calculations.” Jyn says.

 

“White Three, acknowledge. Return to base immediately, or be fired upon.” The voice over the comm says.

 

“I don’t think they’re bluffing. They have weapons lock on us. Orders?” Kamron asks.

 

“Take the controls. I’m going to create a distraction.” Jyn answers.

 

“Understood.” Kamron says.

 

The u-wing continues on course, and Home One starts firing on the smaller ship.

 

“They missed us, but the shots are getting closer!  We won’t be able to take that many hits!” Kamron says.

 

“Stay calm, and stay on course. Trust me.” Jyn says.

 

“Always.” Kamron says.

 

_Thank you for your support. You are the only one in the Empire that I can trust at the moment. I need more allies. I’ll need help overthrowing the Emperor and stopping his plans._ _Now, time for the distraction._ Jyn thinks, as she closes her eyes.

  
  
  
  


As Home One fires upon the stolen u-wing, all of the rebel flagship’s gun turrets suddenly turn around, facing toward the massive vessel’s hull. The guns immediately stop firing.

  
  
  
  


Aboard the u-wing, Jyn opens her eyes.

 

“Alright. I’ve bought us a little time.” Jyn says.

 

“I see that. You turned their own guns against them. Impressive.” Kamron says.

 

“It’ll be even more impressive if I can keep the guns held up long enough for us to escape.” Jyn says.

 

“We have a new problem. Looks like...ten rebel fighters inbound!” Kamron says.

 

“Looks like the rebels don’t want us to leave.” Jyn says.

 

“Orders?” Kamron asks.

 

“Ignore them, and continue on course.” Jyn answers.

 

“They’re almost in weapons range. We should consider turning around to fight them.” Kamron says.

 

“Normally, I’d agree with you, but we’re one ship against ten. I may possess some skill with the force, but even I can’t hold off ten starfighters and a Mon Calamari cruiser at the same time. We are outclassed here, Kamron. Our best options are retreat or surrender, and I have no intention of surrendering.” Jyn says.

 

“They’ll be in weapons range before we can jump!” Kamron says.

 

“Then, frack the calculations! Blind jump!” Jyn says.

 

“Blind jump? With all due respect milady, that’s insane!” Kamron says.

 

_Frack! I shouldn’t have said that. I wonder if she’ll force choke me or throw me across the ship._ Kamron thinks.

 

“Yes, it is. I know the risks involved with a blind jump into hyperspace. We could crash into a planet, or any other kind of stellar object. That being said, I have no interest in becoming a rebel prisoner again. Now, please do as I ask. Jump the ship.” Jyn says.

 

_Wow. Lady Thana didn’t punish me. She didn’t even raise her voice._ _Of course, she’s not the same as she was. She’s being nice, and she’s not faking. I think I like this new side of her._ Kamron thinks.

 

“Yes, milady.” Kamron says.

  
  
  
  


As the squadron of x-wings gets into weapons range, the stolen u-wing jumps into hyperspace.

  
  
  
  


“We’re in hyperspace. Heading unknown. What do we do now?” Kamron asks.

 

“We stay on course for the next eight hours. That should get us out of the sector.” Jyn answers.

 

“Depending on which way we’re going, that could be a good thing, or a bad thing.” Kamron says.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Jyn says.

 

“Fair enough. I...apologize for earlier.” Kamron says.

 

“For what?” Jyn asks.

 

“For saying the blind jump was insane. I shouldn’t have said that.” Kamron says.

 

“It is insane, and you were right to say so.” Jyn says.

 

“All the same, you’re the Imperial Princess. It was out of line for me to question your order.” Kamron says.

 

“You do not need to be afraid of me anymore. In fact, when we are alone, you do not need to bow or kneel. You do not need to call me Lady Thana or Princess Thana anymore either. Jyn will do.” Jyn says.

 

“That’s going to take some getting used to.” Kamron says.

 

“I’m still getting used to it myself. I only accepted the name just over a week ago. Darth Thana. Lady Thana. Princess Thana. These all feel...fake now. Like it’s someone else.” Jyn says.

 

“Could I still call you milady, out of respect?” Kamron asks.

 

“If you wish. Of course, when we are around others within the Empire, you will still have to follow protocol, and I will have to pretend to be the heartless evil princess that everyone knows and fears.” Jyn answers.

 

“Permission to speak freely?” Kamron asks.

 

“Of course. Say what’s on your mind.” Jyn says.

 

“You...and Skywalker. It’s for real, isn’t it?” Kamron asks.

 

“Yes, it is. Of all the strange things in the galaxy, I’ve fallen in love with a Jedi. A little hard to believe, isn’t it?” Jyn asks.

 

“For you? Yeah. You aren’t exactly known for...liking other people.” Kamron answers.

 

“Very true, but I’m not the same as I was. You know that.” Jyn says.

 

“I know. It’s just…” Kamron says.

 

“You have reservations about it.” Jyn says.

 

“Yeah. You love a Jedi.” Kamron says.

 

“I know. Not how a Sith should act, is it?” Jyn asks.

 

“No, it’s not. Look, I know you’ve had some...problems since Bridger took away the Emperor’s mind control, but now, you’re acting like a completely different person. So, I think I should ask…” Kamron says.

 

“Am I still me? What do think I should be?” Jyn asks.

 

“Powerful. Wise. Disciplined.” Kamron answers.

 

“I can still be those things without being an evil bitch.” Jyn says.

 

“I know. I personally have no problem with it. You’re a lot easier to talk to now.” Kamron says.

 

“Thank you.” Jyn says.

 

“I’m worried about what the Emperor would think.” Kamron says.

 

“As am I. He would see the new me as soft and weak. I’ll have to pretend to be the way I used to be. I’ll have to act like I hate everyone and I’m better than them.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re the smartest person I know. If anyone can pull that off, it’s you.” Kamron says.

 

“I used to punish you for your kindness. That was a mistake. I’m sorry.” Jyn says.

 

“That wasn’t really you, was it?” Kamron asks.

 

“No, but it feels like it was. You’re my student. I’m supposed to lead by example. I haven’t been setting a very good one.” Jyn answers.

 

“I was nothing before you recruited me into the Empire, so I was eager to learn whatever you taught me. Still am.” Kamron says.

 

“From now on, when we are alone, you may speak freely. You do not need my permission. Also, any advice you might have is welcome.” Jyn says.

 

“I don’t think I could give you advice.” Kamron says.

 

“I beg to differ. You lived a fairly normal life until you were fifteen. There are a great deal of things I don’t know about a normal life, such as how to form proper relationships.” Jyn says.

 

“You seem to have pretty well figured things out with Skywalker.” Kamron says.

 

“True, but we will not be together again for some time I’m afraid. I don’t think I can fully trust anyone within the Empire, except for you.” Jyn says.

 

“You’re pretty good with droids. You could always...make some new friends.” Kamron says. Jyn laughs.

 

“Thanks for that. I needed a good laugh. Now, I think I should take the opportunity to check out our cargo. That’s a pretty decent sized container in the hold. Did anyone happen to say anything to you about it?” Jyn asks.

 

“Nothing. Other than it’s yours.” Kamron answers.

 

“Okay. Let’s go check it out.” Jyn says.

 

“You want me to come with you?” Kamron asks. Jyn smiles.

 

“Of course. Unless you have somewhere else to be. A date perhaps?” Jyn asks.

 

“Umm. No.” Kamron says.

 

“Relax, Kamron. That’s an order. Now, come on.” Jyn says. Jyn and Kamron get out of their seats, and head to the cargo hold at the back of the u-wing.

  
  
  
  


Upon entering the cargo hold, Jyn approaches the large crate, and uses the force to break the locks. She slowly opens the container, and looks inside, only to see the remains of HK-47 and her broken lightsaber.

 

_I wasn’t expecting to get back either of these. I shall have to thank Bridger and Tano for this._ Jyn thinks. She picks up her lightsaber, and activates it. The red blade ignites, but somewhat distorts as it does so. After a few seconds, Jyn shuts off the weapon, and clips it to her belt.

 

“What happened to your saber? ” Kamron asks.

 

“Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano. I lost half of it in the fight, and I think the crystal’s damaged. That would explain the unstable blade. I’ll have to wait until we get back to Coruscant to fix it.” Jyn answers.

 

“I can’t believe they actually gave you your saber back.” Kamron says.

 

“That’s not the only thing. Go ahead and look inside the crate.” Jyn says. Kamron approaches the crate, and looks inside.

 

“Wow! HK-47 looks like he got blasted by a thousand stormtroopers.” Kamron says.

 

“Actually, it was just one Ezra Bridger.” Jyn says.

 

“Bridger did that...by himself?” Kamron asks.

 

“That’s right. Honestly, I can’t blame him. I ordered HK to kill his friends. He was just protecting them.” Jyn says.

 

“I wonder what that droid will think about the new improved you.” Kamron says.

 

“He recognizes me as his master. He’ll obey until the day I die. It’s part of his programming.” Jyn says.

 

“So, are you still going to use him to have people killed?” Kamron asks.

 

“Only if I have to. Killing does not give me pleasure as it once did. That being said, there are a lot of corrupt bastards in the Empire who need to go. HK will be a very efficient means of dealing with them. Now, after all of that is done, then...I don’t know. We will have to see what the future holds.” Jyn says.

 

“You could always reprogram him.” Kamron says.

 

“Possibly.” Jyn says. She spots something else inside the crate. A small, white box. She picks it up, and opens it, only to see a silver necklace with a white kyber crystal in its center.

 

_Ahsoka Tano’s other crystal? She wants me to have this too?_ _Why?_ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Perhaps it is best to not question a gift. Perhaps it is best if you accept it, and be grateful.”** The disembodied voice of Abeloth says.

 

_Of course. Also, I have another crystal in my possession that I haven’t even bonded with yet. In my escape from the rebels, I didn’t have time until just now._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“So you now possess three of the crystals of power?”** Abeloth asks.

 

_That’s right. Tano gave back the one she took. Now, she’s given me both of the ones she found._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“This is unexpected. Yet, welcome. You only have one more crystal to acquire. Then, I believe you will be strong enough to confront the Emperor.”** Abeloth says.

 

_I’m looking forward to it._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Indeed. I have not heard from you in a few days. What has transpired since our last conversation?”** Abeloth asks.

 

_The rebels held their trial, and it meant nothing. They refused to let me go unless I became one of their spies. Thanks to an escape engineered by Bridger, I am now on my way back to the Empire._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“The Jedi helped you escape? I did foresee this.”** Abeloth says.

 

_He doesn’t act like a normal Jedi. He refers to himself as an Eye of the Force, and says his main purpose is to guide me, and make sure certain things happen._ Jyn thinks. There is no response for several seconds.

 

**“Eye of the Force? This is...unexpected. A very rare and dangerous ability. Be careful of Ezra Bridger. He may use his abilities to steal your secrets and plot against you. The Jedi will aid you in your goals, but they are not your friends. Do not trust them. Once the Emperor is dead, you must cast them aside. They will fear your power, and seek to destroy you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_Luke won’t do that to me._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“He may love you now, but love is a fickle thing. If not treated properly, it withers and dies.”** Abeloth says.

 

_You doubt him. You don’t think he loves me enough._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I honestly do not know. In my experience, I have learned that caution is often the best course. Especially when it comes to those who claim to love you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_Yes, you are correct. However, Luke will not turn against me. He knows my heart, and I know his. It is because of him that I can feel such things as love and happiness._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I am happy for you, Jyn. It is my hope that this love you have found is genuine, and everlasting. You have faced enough hardship in your life. You are more than deserving of peace.”** Abeloth says.

 

_I think I’ve found that peace. I see things differently now. I want the throne, but not due to any kind of lust for power. I want it, because I’ll be in the best position to help the people of this galaxy. I will bring them peace, freedom, and justice._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Unlike the Emperor’s false promises, I believe that you actually will bring about peace and justice. You will be a wise and fair Empress. The people will see you for what you are, and they will love you.”** Abeloth says.

 

_The people of the Empire actually liking their ruler. A novel concept._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“It will happen, Jyn. Believe in it. Believe in yourself.”** Abeloth says.

 

_I will. Thank you._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“Your journey to the throne of your enslaver has only just begun. You still have much to accomplish before you can defeat him, but I will do my best to assist you. We will take this journey together.”** Abeloth says.

 

_You have been the voice of wisdom when I have needed it most. If anyone is truly my teacher, it is you. I look forward to the day when we can finally meet properly._ Jyn thinks.

 

**“I look forward to that as well.”** Abeloth says.

 

 

 

**Dramatis Personae-**

  
  


Jyn Erso AKA Darth Thana (human female from Coruscant)

 

Commander Luke Skywalker (human male from Tatooine)

 

General Ezra Bridger (human male from Lothal)

 

General Ahsoka Tano (togruta female from shili)

 

Abeloth (female force entity from ?)

 

Kamron Varr, Emperor’s Hand (human male from Thyferra)

 

Princess Leia Organa (human female from Alderaan)

 

Sabine Wren (human female from Mandalore)

 

General Hera Syndulla (twi’lek female from Ryloth)

 

Captain Garazeb Orrelios (lasat male from Lasan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of My Chains are Broken. I have begun to write the next part of the story, but I have no definite timetable on when I'll be ready to post anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
